Darkened Images
by Rarstarr
Summary: Ten years ago, when Genma Saotome went to his wife with the idea of taking their son on a training trip she leapt at the idea. So it was that Ranma Saotome was trained in the both the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts but also in the shadow art
1. Chapter 1

Darkened Images

Chapter 1

By David Farr

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are used here without permission.

Author's Notes:

This story is inspired at least a little by Syithe's "Shadow Reality." Read it, its dark, but good.

Darkened Images is a little darker than the normal Ranma stories, but not enough to warrant the [Dark] tag. Any C&C is appreciated.

*****

The panda ran through the streets of Nerima with a laughing teenaged girl on resting on the large pack on its pack. Long red hair that matched the colour of her shirt streamed freely behind her as they travelled. It should be pointed out that this was not normal for Nerima, after all the Panda bear isn't native to the area, and that hair colour was not normally found in people of Asian descent, which she obviously was.

"Wow, that girl must have trained that panda well," one of the passerby's commented, totally misunderstanding the scene.

The panda whipped out a sign and held it up for the girl to see. [I'm still not happy about this!]

"Live with it, old man." She took the sign and whapped him over the head. "It's the way I am!"

A second sign appeared in the panda's hand. [He won't like it!]

"He'll have to live with it!" The girl leaned to the side as the panda skidded to a stop, sending up a wave of water, and then shot around a corner.

[His daughters won't like it!] The sign read when it was raised again.

A groan escaped with from the girl. "Then they'll have to live with it." She hit him again with the first sign.

Ahead the pair could see a woman standing calmly before a gate, sheltering from the rain beneath a deep red parasol. She was wrapped in a formal kimono that left her looking like a regal woman of the nobility, not reflecting the many thousands of miles of travel for which it had been worn. Taken from a distance she appeared to be nothing more than a harmless, if little eccentric, lady. The silk wrapped sword hung by a strap over her shoulder might make the more paranoid question just how harmless she really was, especially if they saw that drawing the sword was not as difficult as it appeared.

The panda skidded to a halt, careful not to get the woman wet as it did, then stood blinking for a moment. [Hello, dear.] It signed meekly. [How did you get here so fast?]

The woman smiled. "I didn't have to flaunt my reflection." She raised her head to look at the girl. "Ranko-chan, you shouldn't play with Mr Panda in the rain."

The girl lowered her head in shame. "Yes, mum."

"Now come," she turned and placed a hand against the large gates, "I'm sure Genma's friend is waiting for us." Barely straining she pushed open the gate slightly and slipped inside.

Rolling her eyes, the girl slid off the panda's shoulder then followed her mother through the gap. Finding the space the two women had used too thin for it, Mr Panda was forced to heave at the gate. The hinges squealed in protest as they swung open, revealing the two women standing looking aghast at the house.

"This is not good," the girl murmured, glancing around. The front lawn was a mess of rotting leaves, tangled weeds and grass that hadn't been cut in months. Worse still, the front door hung open, having been wrenched violently from its railings.

"Kaaaassssuuuuummmmiiiiiii!" A man's voice wailed from inside. "Naaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiikkkkkiiiii! Aaaakkkkkaaaaannnnnneeeeee!"

Girl and mother shared a glance, the later adjusting the silk bag hanging at her side. The panda pushed past them both, sending the door the rest of its way off its hinges as he bustled into the house.

Ranko rolled her eyes. "Moron," she grumbled.

"Your reflection is slipping," her mother muttered as she followed the bear inside.

Inside the house was no better than out. The small table just inside the door had been shattered, and to the pair it looked like by a fist. Even a few paintings lay flat on the floor, having been knocked from their hangings. Most disturbing was the thin layer of dust that had settled on much of the rubble and floor, although there were footprints - other than the panda's - that moved from the door and back many times.

Advancing further into house, following the sounds of sobbing, the pair cautiously swept their eyes over the hallway. The door to the mainroom lay open, letting them see the huge panda trying to comfort a weeping man. The pair were seated by a rickety looking table.

Ranko glanced at her mother. "I'll go get some hot water." She slipped off to find the kitchen.

The woman settled down on the other side of the man. She batted off the panda and covered the weeping man's hand. "Soun, calm down. We're here now."

She continued to utter soothing words. Just as the man was calming down a young man walked in, swinging a steaming kettle. Shrugging, he poured the kettle over the panda, turning it into a large balding man in a white gi.

"Saotome, my old friend!" the crying man swung on the newly ex-panda. "They've taken my daughters." He broke down again.

"WHAT?!" The three cried.

"Who did this?!" the woman demanded, outrage showing on her face.

The man's tears quickly vanished as he turned to look at the woman. "Do I know you?" She recoiled at his words, blinking.

"Ah, Soun, old friend." Genma leaned forward. "You remember my wife, Nodoka. I introduced her to you last time we saw you." He turned to indicate the boy. "And this is my son Ranma."

"Hey." Ranma waved casually as he dropped to kneel beside the table. "What happened with your daughters?"

Soun turned to face Genma once more. "It was Happosai!"

"Happosai." Nodaka hissed, her voice merging with the sound of her sword sliding out of the silk. She held the katana before her, an angry glare in her eyes. "My blade still thirsts for his blood."

Soun fell backwards, his eyes wide in fright. "Scary."

"Mother, your reflection is slipping," Ranma murmured.

"Oh, sorry." Her blade vanished almost as her hatred. "My apologies, Soun, the memory of the old pervert still disturbs me."

"I'm sure." Soun turned back to the large man next to him. He gripped the front of the front of the still quivering man. "Don't get me wrong, Happosai hasn't come back, but one of his old crimes has."

"Tell us about it," Nodoka suggested, simply because someone needed to say it.

Sitting back, Soun's face clouded as he remembered. "It all started when a man calling himself Moromao came to visit me, along with a couple of his friends. Nabiki and Akane were at school, and Kasumi had just left to do some shopping. I believe now that he had waited for this, so we could have our discussion in private.

"He seemed like a gentleman and said that he wished to discuss matters pertaining to the dojo and the anything goes style. Not knowing better, I invited him in and we started discussing my training. Somehow we got onto my standing in the local community - I'm on the local council - and said that it would be terrible if my connection to Master Happosai was brought to light." Soun paused and frowning in thought.

"I was rather shocked, I had never mentioned him to anyone, not since you and I got rid of him all those years ago. Moromao produced some very old photos of you and me helping Happosai on a few of his raids. After assuring me that there was no way I would be able to stop him - he had other copies that would go out even if I killed him - he told me his demands.

"He told me that Master Happosai once stole, with our help, an idol from a church. You know what he was like, if it looked magical, he'd grab it. Moromao was the young man assigned to guard the idol, but he never had a chance against us. Because of his failure he was thrown out of the church and disowned by his family.

"As the Master's pupil he was sure I knew had some idea where the idol was. He gave me three months to fetch and return it, before he released the evidence he had linking me to our Master's crimes. I had no choice, I had to go and see if I could find it. For the entire three months I searched all the master's old hiding places that I knew, but failed to find the idol, so I returned to beg more time from him."

A sob escaped from Soun and for a moment he was unable to continue. "I returned to an empty and wrecked house. Moromao had taken my daughters and left only a note behind. It explained that he had no desire to return the idol, it wouldn't get him back his life. Instead he wanted revenge. With the Master dead and you off to parts unknown with your entire family, I became his only target." He burst into tears. "He's selling my babies!" His voice dissolved into sobs.

Genma leaned forward to comfort his crying friend, then looked up past him at his wife. "Nodoka?"

In reply she glanced at her son, who was scowling deeply, then turned back and gave a simple nod. "I will see what I can do. Ranma, go search the house, see if you can find any clues."

The young boy nodded and leapt to his feet. "I'll see what's left. Want me to do a study on the girls too?"

"It'll be good practice for you."

For a moment Ranma just stood there, eyes darting about the room, then he twirled and paced out. Nodoka sighed and looked at the two men folk. "So, who would like a cup of tea?" she inquired brightly. Both men responded positively, so she stood and swept out, leaving them to talk.

"Saotome, my old friend, what are your son and wife doing?" Soun asked, staring after them and wiping the tears from his eyes.

A look of worry passed over the larger man's face, but was quickly replaced by a sickly smile. "Well, Tendo, you see, ummm, Nodoka is somewhat the shadowy figure. That is to say she is very familiar with criminals and their ways. It's kind of the family business."

"Oh, her father was in the police?" Soun paused. "I don't remember you mentioning anything like that."

"Well it's not the police, not really," Genma replied uneasily, although this went unnoticed by Soun. "And well, it didn't really come up much back then. Anyway, she'll be able to help, I assure you. She's as good as any police detective, and if she can't find your daughters herself, she knows many people who can."

"And Ranma?" Soun prompted.

"Well, when I suggested taking Ranma on the ten year training trip, Nodoka was all for it. We've spent the time training Ranma in our respective skills. I trained him in the Saotome School of Anything-Goes of Martial Arts, taking him to all the training grounds we heard of in our youth. At the same time Nodoka took him to meet with instructors in her ways. We've travelled all over the world searching out the best teachers for the boy." Genma puffed up in pride. "Ranma is on his way to becoming one of the best Martial Artists ever!"

"And what of Nodoka's ways, how is he progressing at becoming a..." Soun trailed off, confused. "What is Nodoka teaching him?"

"How to be a ninja," Nodoka replied, coming through the door, tea-tray in hand. "That is what I would say is the crudest way of putting it. Of course Ranma is not an assassin for hire, nor honorless as a warrior. Still a few of his skills do resemble the ninja of the pulp media."

Genma nodded slowly. " Of course, he only uses those skills to do good."

Nodoka's eyebrows raised at this. "This coming from the man who tried to sell our son three times before he realised I wasn't going to let him sully our honour in that manner."

"A ninja, Saotome? Is that wise?" He paused for a moment. "I mean, dealing with things in such an underhanded manner is hardly the path of true martial artist."

Nodoka shrugged. "The path of the martial artist is true and noble, but there are many reason to hide in the shadows. Some do so that their crimes go unpunished, others so that their enemies have no course for revenge, and a few so that they can do what must be done without disturbing others."

Soun leant forward and peered at her out of the corner of his eyes. "And for which reasons do you walk in the darkness?" he inquired quietly.

"There are some questions, Tendo-san, that you just don't ask," Nodoka whispered back. She gave him a conspiring wink and smiled. "Now tell me, do you still have the note this man Moromao left?"

"Ah, yes." He glanced about. "It's somewhere about here. Um... maybe upstairs."

"Found it already," Ranma's voice floated down from above.

Soun blinked, surprise on his face. "Good ears on that boy."

"Sharp hearing is an advantage no matter what path you're following," Nodoka answered sagely. "Are you enjoying your tea, dear?"

Genma, a panda once more, held up a sign. [It's cold. And I'd like another cup please.] He patted at a tea stain on his fur.

"A-a panda?" Soun gave a quiet sigh and collapsed backwards, ending up sprawled on the floor.

"Oh my," exclaimed Nodoka, "he's fainted."

*****

The sweet smell of home cooking was the first thing that greeted Soun's senses. It didn't smell like a dish he knew, there was the aroma of chicken mixed in with a myriad of other scents. For a brief instant he wondered where Kasumi had learnt it, before he remembered that she had been sold into slavery and burst into tears.

"Aww, I'm soaked," complained a girl's voice next to him.

"That is what the hot water is for Ranko-chan," Nodoka murmured. "Now help Tendo-san sit up."

A pair of strong hands gripped his shoulders. "Tendo-san," the voice sang sweetly. "Need some help?"

Slowly Soun opened his eyes, to find a vision of cuteness hovering over him. She smiled down at him and her eyes shone like rays of sunshine filtered through the purest sapphires. Locks of pure red fire topped the entire picture.

"Thank you, my dear," Soun murmured, allowing the girl to effortlessly pull him upright. As she sat back, she revealed the table, set out for dinner complete with a few steaming dishes, and Nodoka and Genma sitting watching him.

"You see dear, it always works," Nodoka commented to her husband, smiling happy. "So, Soun, do you want some tomato and herb chicken breasts." She indicated the pot in the centre of the table. "Maybe some boiled potatoes or steamed vegetables."

"Please," he nodded, and watched as she started serving. Then something occurred to him. "Excuse me, who is this young girl?" He turned, only to find Ranma putting down a kettle, his damp hair still up in his pig-tail. "What happened to her?"

"Ranko?" Ranma inquired as his mother handed the plate to Soun. "Oh, she comes and goes like the wind," the young martial artist smirked, "or maybe the rain."

"Ranma," Nodoka admonished as she moved on to serve her husband. "Tendo-san has had a stressful enough day already. Please, just tell him."

"Sorry." He bowed slightly. "Actually I'm Ranko. It's happened a year ago at a training ground called Jusenkyo..."

*****

The small man in the communist uniform came running along the jungle trail towards the trampers. He seemed agitated and was still fastening the buttons of his jacket. "Mr and Mrs Customers, please be waiting for a second. I was no expecting you."

The small withered old woman on the staff sniffed. "We hardly need your services," she commented. "My great-granddaughter and I are from the Amazon village."

"Yes, ancient elder," the guide bowed deeply, "but it part of agreement that I give tale of tragic springs to all visitors."

Ranma turned to look at the purple-haired girl standing next to him. He was first to admit that she was cute, especially with the two pony-tails flowing either side of her head, but he also would never let his guard down. Their entire purpose here was to train with her people, and she was just as deadly, if not more-so, than Ranma himself.

"Did that make sense to you, Shampoo?" he asked.

The girl shrugged, and grinned back at him. "Is ancient compact. Amazons protect guide and guide keep secret of special amazon path of the second face. He make whole valley seem less magical by using tourist trap marketing techniques."

"Jeez, spoil the atmosphere why don't you."

"...over one hundred springs," the guide was saying, "each with own unique tragic tale. Once great martial arts training grounds, but now not used. Is much dangerous, certainly not for smart customers such as you."

"Are you finished?" the old woman snapped. "We don't have all day."

"Really, Cologne-sama," Nodoka murmured, "I was enjoying his obfuscation."

Cologne gave her an exaggerated roll of her eyes, then pogoed over the rise. Genma and Nodoka followed after her, walking arm in arm, the picture of a loving couple. Shampoo and Ranma trailed along last, falling into step with the guide.

"How Plum?" Shampoo inquired as they walked.

"She fine, thank you, Miss Customer. Is just starting her drawing phase. Pictures everywhere. On walls, on floor, on clothing. I spend much time cleaning."

"Ah, Shampoo remember being like that. But I stop very quickly, mother no like much."

"Same here," Ranma offered. "Nothing like drawing on the curtains for getting her angry at you."

A small sigh escaped from the guide. "I no find it easy to tell off Plum. She so cute."

Shampoo snorted. "Weak man."

"Ya got that right," commented Ranma, to which Shampoo nodded and grinned smugly. "That's not what I meant!" Ranma snapped in reply.

The group crested the rise, revealing the springs of Jusenkyo. Hundreds of pools spread across the plain, each glistening in the sunshine. Thin bamboo poles of varying length rose from the water amidst the spider-web of banks. Beyond the edges of the springs the lush Chinese jungles sprouted like a wall.

"Looks impressive," Ranma commented. "I can see why it was used as a training ground. Just keeping your balance would be enough of a challenge, let alone leaping about and fighting."

"Is more than that," Shampoo commented. She turned to look towards the old woman balancing on the staff. "We fight here now great-grandmother?"

"That's right, just the two of you, your skills," Cologne smiled slyly, "and the judgement of Jusenkyo."

Ranma gazed out across the springs, his eyes flicking from pole to pole. "What are we fighting to? First strike? First fall?"

"When I say stop," Cologne replied. "Now go!"

Both youths dashed forward, leaping onto the poles, then continuing to bounce out over the springs. After spreading out they both turned to cautiously watch the other. A quiet breeze played with the ruffles of Shampoo's short dress and Ranma's braid, but otherwise the scene was as still as a painting.

"A little too well trained," Nodoka murmured to the old woman hovering next to her.

Ranma was the first to move, cautiously hopping sideways to another pole. His leap was the spark that lit flames of combat. Shampoo crossed the distance between in a couple of bounds. Her fist struck out, barely missing as Ranma continued leaping sideways.

Quickly Shampoo brought her arm around as he launched a counter attack, kicking upwards as he flew behind her. His attack blocked, Ranma touched momentarily on another pole and continued away, carrying himself beyond another strike. Growling softly, Shampoo followed.

The merry chase continued, and Shampoo found herself catching up. Just as she pulled up next to him she realised something; Ranma had always faster in the air than her during training. As Ranma lashed sideways in a low sweep that would have knocked Shampoo from her pole, the amazon cartwheeled sideways. Her hands gripped another pole and she threw herself sideways, flipping to another perch.

Ranma had never expected her to fall for his ruse, instead his kick was aimed at the pole Shampoo had ended up upon. As his right foot struck he felt the satisfying crack of bamboo breaking. Quickly he kicked away with his left foot and grabbed for another pole. Behind him he heard Shampoo strike the surface of the water, so he took his time recovering his standing.

"Oh, poor Miss Customer," the guide mumbled, sounding bored, "she fall in 'spring of drowned cat'. There is tragic legend, very tragic, of cat who drown in spring eighteen hundred years ago. Now whoever fall in same spring take body of cat."

A small, bedraggled cat with purple highlights pulled itself out of the spring. Cologne nodded approvingly as it shook itself off then turned to glare at the boy still balancing above.

"C-c-CAT!" Ranma screamed, and started back-pedalling away. His foot met with thin air and he too tumbled down, sinking into another spring.

"Oh, poor Mr Customer, he fall in 'spring of drowned girl'. There is tragic legend, very tragic, of girl who drown in spring one thousand five hundred years ago. Now whoever fall in same spring take body of girl."

A head burst through the surface of the spring, only it wasn't Ranma. Instead a cute girl, the same age as Ranma, with flame red hair was treading water.

*****

Ranma finished his tale, smiling, and started in on the meal sitting before him. He seemed to be enjoying the meal, despite it having cooled slightly as he talked.

"But wait, how did Genma become cursed to change into a panda?" Soun asked, pausing in the middle of his fifth helping.

Nodoka and gave him a knowing nod. "Ah, there is a small story there. While Ranma and Shampoo were getting used to their new bodies, there were a few questions being asked back on solid ground..."

*****

Cologne looked askance at the tall Japanese woman beside her. "Why is your son deathly afraid of cats? It does not strike me as something you would approve of."

"It was one of the events that convinced me that my husband should never be allowed to train him without guidance." Nodoka replied then sighed deeply. "He wrapped my son in seafood and threw him into a pit of starving cats." She didn't notice Genma sliding away, looking uneasy.

"Nekoken?" Cologne asked simply, to which Nodoka gave a simple nod. "Excuse me." She pogoed off after Genma, who had, wisely, started running. Only a moment passed before there was a cry and splash.

"Deserving Mr Customer thrown in 'spring of drowned panda'," the guide piped up. "There is tragic legend, very tragic, of panda who drown in spring two thousand years ago. Now whoever fall in same spring take body of panda."

*****

"She knocked you into a spring," Soun asked in disbelief, stabbing the last morsel resting on his plate. Genma simply grunted in reply, although for once it wasn't because he was a panda.

"Enough of our reminiscing," Nodoka interrupted. "We have more important matters to discuss. Ranma, now that Soun is awake, and we have all finished our dinner, why don't you tell us what figured out? Start with the girls."

Ranma smiled and laid down his knives and forks. Soun blinked and realised that despite his telling of the tale, the boy had finished his meal only moments after Soun.

"Okay, I'll start at the top and work my way down. The eldest, Kasumi, prefers to dress in dull clothes and presents a quiet facade to the world, kinda like a young housewife. After the death of her mother she took over the cooking and cleaning chores around the house, even forgoing university to take care of her family. Outside of the house she is well known, but has no boyfriend. There is someone she is interested in, but she doesn't think he returns her affections." He turned to look at Soun, and smiled. "I guess by the look on your face I hit pretty close there."

Soun nodded, dumbfounded. "How?"

A smug grin appeared on the boy's face. "Her wardrobe gave me the start. Lots of grey and browns, the only dress that appeared even slightly revealing still had the purchasing tags on it. Unlike Nabiki and Akane she had well used cook books on her shelves, although they hadn't been touched in some time, suggesting that she had become good enough not to need them. In the kitchen, laundry and storage areas, I confirmed that everything was set out for someone of her height. There was no evidence of her going to university, although she is continuing her education by borrowing medical books from a Doctor called Tofu (his name was inside the front cover). There was a screwed up letter in her rubbish tin, a simple thank you note, but the o in Tofu was written as a heart. There was a lot more, but that would bore you."

"Stop showing off, Ranma, dear," Nodoka murmured, "and tell us about Nabiki and Akane."

"Sorry, mother." Ranma hung his head a little in shame before continuing. "Okay, Nabiki is very cool and orderly, somewhat the lone wolf. She is an efficient businesswoman and enjoys working with figures. Her only major flaw in these areas and that is that she writes everything down, although she does have a personal code so I could not gain a lot of information. An examination of her room showed few things not directly related to her money collecting activities, so it is obviously an obsession, I would guess born of a controlling desire left by a feeling of insecurity." This time the whole time he spoke he watched Soun, observing his reactions.

"Akane is obviously big on fitness and training. She has weights in her room and breaks cinderblocks out in the dojo. At school she's the centre of attention, certainly she throws away enough love-letters. Strangely her admirers seem violent, promising to beat her so she could go out with them. I would guess she either goes out on lots of dates, or is very good at martial arts. Her only other interest seems to be acting, more appropriately in the play Romeo and Juliet. From the highlighting in the copy of the play I found, I'd say she wants to play Juliet."

A tear rolled down Soun's cheek. "My dear little Akane has always wanted that part since she was made to play Romeo as a little boy, I mean girl."

Ranma gave him a long-suffering look. "I guess she's also a bit of a tomboy."

Nodoka nodded approvingly. "Now, what can you tell us about the abduction?"

"Fast and well prepared. Someone has made a half-hearted attempt to tidy up since, but there is still some evidence.

"I'm guessing it happened early evening. Akane had returned from school and gone out for a jog, which is part of her routine. Someone, Kasumi I'm guessing, had set out her gi in the dojo and readied the cinder blocks for when she got back. Nabiki was in her room working on her ledgers when someone knocked on the door. Kasumi answered as Akane jogged out to the dojo." Ranma frowned, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Akane was intercepted just inside the dojo, and put up a good fight. During the battle the cinder blocks were knocked down, but not broken and some of the practice equipment damaged. At the front door Kasumi was rushed, although she managed to get down the hall before being caught, so the attackers weren't expecting her to react so quickly. Of the three Nabiki put up the least amount of struggle, probably she realised there was no point, or maybe she relied on a rescue from one or the other of her sisters."

"Whoever it was had watched the house for some time and was familiar with their routine. They knew where each girl would be, not bothering to enter any of the empty rooms. Even if the neighbours had seen something, the police would have arrived long after the abduction." Ranma glanced at Mr Tendo. "The only question that remains is, who was the man that has visited the house since? He has come on more than one occasion." Nodoka nodded and looked at Soun as well.

"That would be Doctor Tofu," Soun replied. "He came round to check on me whenever he could. A very good man there." He stared down at the empty plate before him. "What do we do now?"

Nodoka turned to look at her son, a soft smile on her face. "Tomorrow Ranma will start going to school. There he will try to make friends and see if anyone knows anything about Nabiki and Akane. I will start making friends with the neighbours and a few of the local shopkeepers. I suggest you and Genma do whatever you would normally do, leave the investigation up to Ranma and I." She looked down and sighed deeply. Her smile shifted to a regretful frown. "Tonight, though, Ranma and I must go visit someone." She stood and swept towards the door, Ranma falling in behind her moments later.

"Who are you going to see?" Soun asked, rising from his knees. The pair left without answering.

Genma's hand fell on the thinner man's shoulder. "There are some questions you simply don't ask my wife. That is one of them."

"Secrets, Saotome?" Soun gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Ones I don't want to have to keep, Tendo." He glanced around, noticing an overturned Go board in one corner. "What say we play a game to take our minds off things?"

*****

Two women slipped over the rooftops of Nerima, cloaked in the night. The taller of the two was dressed in flowing silks as black as the darkness. She appeared to almost flow amongst the shadows as the folds and ribbons of her outfit fluttered in the wake of her passing. Matching her outfit, she moved with a fluid grace.

Her companion was also in black silk, although she was wrapped tightly, accenting her natural, and ample, curves. The tight material covered her sharp angled face as well, somehow concealing her features, leaving only a smooth front with two deep eye holes. Casting a striking contrast to her outfit, her flame red hair was tied up behind her in a long pony-tail.

The leader leapt one final gap, then hovered over to the roof-top access before turning to the other woman. "It is here."

The other slipped over to the edge of the roof and looked over for a second. "The police station?" she asked, sliding back to the other. Her voice was deep and sultry, a voice that matched her well-built body. Strangely the smooth surface where her face should have been stayed remarkably still as she spoke.

"Where better to hide but the lair of the tiger," the taller woman replied. "Come, let's enter."

"Let's not," another voice declared from the darkness. A shadow detached from the darkness and moved forward to intercept them. For a moment light glinted off something large and metal held in its hands. "Who are you?"

The red-haired girl slipped between them, her hands moving up ready for combat. "What business is it of yours?"

"I'm the guard, honey, and no one's getting past me," the shadow hissed.

Red-hair shifted, her muscles tensing beneath the silk. "Let's just see, shall we?"

*****

Author's Notes:

You'll notice that this Ranma is a hell of a lot more observant than the original, you can thank Nodoka's training for that. I never been to sure about how well Soun and Nodoka know each other, so in this version they barely met, and obviously not a lot passed between them.

Oh, and the talk of reflections, well more on that is revealed in the next part, but for the moment lets say it is the personality shown to others.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkened Images

Chapter 2

By David Farr

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are used here without permission.

Author's Notes: This story is inspired at least a little by Syithe's "Shadow Reality." It's a little darker than the normal Ranma stories, but not enough to warrant the [Dark] tag.

*****

The red-haired girl glared at the figure still wrapped in the darkness before her. Whoever he was, he was carrying some form of weapon. Its shape was hidden in the night, but earlier she had seen the gleam of metal. She knew that his eyes were fixed on her, looking her over, trying to read her plans.

"Come, come, my young Sliver, is that anyway to greet visitors." The speaker had arrived with the red-haired girl. Like her the taller woman wore only black, but while the child wore a skin-tight outfit, the adult's clothing hung about her, stirred only by the soft wind. "Tell the Shard that we two are here to discuss a distortion with him."

"A distortion?" the boy in the shadows shifted slightly. The woman noted a slight breaking in his voice, as if he was just passing through puberty. "I will return in a moment." He slipped up to the door, and soundlessly vanished through it.

"Interesting fellow that," the woman noted. "Although I believe he hasn't been told the true nature of his job."

"Yeah, I noticed he took himself a little too seriously," red-hair noted. "I'd have thought my legend would proceed me."

"A little too much ego there, my dear. It's unlikely someone set to guard duty would have heard of your adventures in China."

"Sorry mum," the girl bowed her head.

The door cracked open again and the guard emerged once more, keeping to the shadows. "You may go in, the Shard will see you."

If the red-haired girl had been able to show a smug smile, she would have. Wordlessly they passed the shadow and descended down into the large police station. The upper floor was silent, not even the sounds of the city outside penetrated the absolute stillness.

In the corridor at the foot of the stairs they found an open door and a tall, shapely woman wearing a dark green, yet tight, robe. Her garment was loosely tied at the front, revealing a form hugging leotard beneath. A thin vale, the same colour as the rest of her outfit, hung over her face.

"Come, the Shard awaits within." Her voice was rich, and strong, but at the same time held a humble tone to it. She bowed to the two and stepped aside, letting them pass.

Beyond was a simple room containing a desk and a monitor that showed the roof-top, devoid of shadows except for the form of the guard. The large man behind the desk rose, smiling broadly, and raised his arms, hands outstretched to the black cloaked woman.

"Nodoka, it's been too long since I last saw you," he stepped forward and embraced her. "I see you still favour that overly mystical look."

"Of course," the black cloaked woman nodded her head, and the man could feel the smile beaming out from the folds of the hood. "It is a family tradition."

"I still shudder each time I try to look your father in the face," he grinned, then turned on the girl. "And who is this sexy little thing? At first I thought it was your child, but then I remembered you had a son. So I thought on it some as you dealt with my guard and realised I had heard of a similar Sliver in china, where you've just come from. So, what is the story, hmmm?" The man was talking almost non-stop, and seemed very unprofessional.

"Have you heard of the path of the second mask used by the Chinese Amazons?" Nodoka asked calmly.

"My lord! It's true? Even with all I've seen, that seemed a little unbelievable. So this is but a magical form," he looked over the girl. "What is your name sweety?"

"I call this reflection, Scarlet," the girl answered, a hint of contempt in her voice.

"Ah, excellent." The man settled back down into his chair. "But you came here with a distortion. Major or minor?"

"Personal," Nodoka replied. "My husband was planning to marry my son to one of his friend's daughters, three girls by the name of Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane Tendo. Unfortunately a man calling himself Moromao was kidnapped them. Obviously we cannot allow this to pass without acting."

The Shard nodded. "Of course, I'll see what I can do. Certainly I can't put my resources to it, but I will see to it that the police will be a little slow to respond to calls about a red-haired ninja or a black robed mystic."

"Thank you." Nodoka nodded and moved to look into the monitor. "We have reason to believe he had a force of men with him and that he will be selling, or has already sold, the girls."

"Ah, I'll have a few of my contacts take a look. There's little more that I can do." He paused. "Speaking of favours, will you and your son be available for other distortions? I find myself with a lack of good Slivers with actual experience."

"What of this one?" Nodoka indicated the blotch of darkness on the monitor.

"The ability to wear a cloak of shadows is useful. He's been trained, but has no actual experience. The same goes of my other guard. Unfortunate, but true." He shrugged and spread his hands.

"Lot's of retirements?" Scarlet asked, drifting over next to her mother.

"I had to transfer a lot of my personnel to Juuban, they have a major distortion in their locale. All I was left with is my informants and a couple of rookies. The boy is actually here on loan."

Nodoka turned to face him. "I'm sure Scarlet would be glad to help out, but I'm too old for that type of adventure."

The Shard turned to look at Scarlet. "Well my boy, I'll be sure to contact you if I need your services."

"And I'm sure you'll be watching me to see what exactly I'm capable of," Scarlet returned.

"I am the Shard of Nerima, boy."

*****

After Scarlet and her mother had left another figure slid into the room. The Shard looked up to see his tall statuesque guard slide up to the desk. He gave her one of his smiles while his eyes took in the view left by the slit in her robe. "So, Rose, what do you think of them?"

"They knew I was watching," the woman replied, "and they weren't hiding that they knew."

He gave a curt nod. "Nodoka is the daughter of the Juuban Shard, and was once his best operative. I am not surprised that the boy is well trained. He could easily inherit his grandfather's place if his uncle doesn't produce a heir." There was a slight rustling as the Shard sifted through some papers on his desk.

Rose paced over to the corner and lowered herself into a chair. "Will you aid them?"

"I told them I would, and I will. We will need them soon enough, especially if the problems in Juuban ward boil over."

"And you hope if Ranma marries into a local family he will remain in the area," the veiled woman surmised sagely. "Of course that'll fall apart if his other family ties start pulling."

"True. I'm surprised you haven't asked why I started calling her boy."

Beneath her veil, Rose smirked. "I too have heard of Jusenkyo."

*****

Morning broke quietly over the huddled buildings of Nerima ward. Darkness flew before the first rays of the sun, leaving only the shadows of the alleys and the roofs high above as refuge for the walkers of night. Quiet morning bustle replaced the stillness of night, as milkmen and newspaper boys set about their work.

Few without work were up and about that early, yet one young man, wearing a black gi and spectacles, was hurrying along the streets. In his arms he carried a basket, which he carefully kept from swinging.

"I really should have gone to see him last night," the young man muttered. "That poor man still isn't up to feeding himself."

He turned the corner, and quickened his pace as his destination came into view. In a matter of moments he was slipping through the gates of the Tendo dojo and into the ruined front lawn. In his hurry, he didn't notice that the front door had once more been set onto its rails as he thrust it open.

The scents of a cooking breakfast, however, did make its way past his worry. For a moment he looked about in confusion, wondering if he'd entered the wrong home. "Mr Tendo?" he called, recognising the house.

"Doctor Tofu, is that you?" There was the rustling of paper, and after a moment Soun Tendo emerged from the living room.

The young doctor removed his spectacles and wiped them off, then replaced them and peered at the man standing through him. "Ummm, you look good, Tendo-san. Has something happened?"

"Yes, yes, there is hope once more!" Soun beamed brightly. "My darling daughters may be returned."

Tofu opened his mouth, but his question went unvoiced as it was interrupted by a splash from outside.

"WAAAAHH!" The cry was distinctly that of a young girl in distress. "Papa's so mean!"

Both Soun and Tofu spun at the sound and dashed across the living room to the porch beyond. A large man Tofu didn't recognise stood over the Koi pond, in which a drenched teenaged girl with red hair sat. Her hands were raised before both eyes and fountains of tears streamed out of her eyes. For a brief instant Tofu felt a strange ache in his teeth.

"Tendo-san, who are these people?"

"My old friend and fellow student of Anything-Goes, Genma Saotome and his, ah..." Soun trailed off.

"Daughter," finished a strong voice behind them. Tofu jumped away in shock, and spun to find a woman in a kimono standing there. Behind her the table was set with a steaming breakfast. "And I am Nodoka Saotome." She nodded her head. "You must be the nice Doctor Tofu that Tendo-san told us about."

"Ah, yes, yes, I am." He gazed at her for a few moments wondering how she'd managed to sneak up on him and set the table without him noticing. 'She must be an excellent martial artist.'

"Ranko, dear, go get some hot water before breakfast!" Nodoka called.

"Yes, mum!" the girl was out of the pond in a second and vanished into the house.

"Hot water?" Tofu was quickly finding himself on unstable footing.

"Ranko is the result of a curse my son is under," Nodoka replied, smiling. She then swept aside and gestured at the table. "Do you wish to join us for breakfast?"

"Ah, that would be good, thank you."

The four were kneeling at the table when Ranma returned, his hair once more in its normal pigtail. He greeted Tofu easily as he dropped into the extra place his mother had set and started shovelling food as the others ate.

"Umm, sorry, I don't think we've met." The young doctor returned. 'The son obviously, but...'

"Ranma Saotome. You've already met my other half, Ranko," he grinned at the doctor.

Tofu frowned for a moment, something has tickling the back of his mind. Something about hot water and curses. "Tell me, Ranma, have you ever been to a place called Jusenkyo?"

"You know of it, Doctor?" Nodoka raised her eyebrow.

"I've read a few legends and a couple of old scrolls that mention the cursed springs," he paused and grinned. "There was also a tourists pamphlet in the latest marital arts monthly."

Nodoka groaned and covered her eyes. "I think the guide is going a little too far in his efforts. I'll have to write a letter to Cologne."

Meanwhile Tofu was examining Ranma closely. The youth shifted uneasily. "You know, you're making me feel like Ranko when she's being ogled by boys."

"Sorry." A frown appeared on the doctor's face. "You consider your girl form a separate entity?"

"She is, isn't she? I mean she's just me, and she knows she's a curse and all, but she does see things differently."

"I see. I wonder if all the curses work that way. Spring of drowned chicken for example."

"Would that turn someone into a bird, or a coward?" Soun mused.

Ranma rolled his eyes, then leapt up to his feet. "Mom, shouldn't we be off to school now?"

"Of course Ranma." Gracefully she stood, her own meal finished. "It was nice meeting you doctor Tofu."

Tofu nodded his head. "And you Mrs Saotome."

*****

Over the years Furnikan High had earned a reputation. Unfortunately it wasn't a good one. More fights broke out in the grounds of the educational institution than in an American jail during a riot. In most towns in a country as civilised as Japan this meant that only the dregs of society would be attending. In Nerima nobody cared, for that ward could be called martial arts mad.

Of this the Saotomes had little clue, so they were extremely surprised when they turned into the courtyard to find a mob already engaged in battle.

"That doesn't look like a brawl or a gang fight," Ranma observed calmly.

Nodoka nodded. "I believe they are all fighting the same person."

"YOU JERKS!" A young man being rocketed out of the centre of the mass followed the girl's cry.

"Think I'll see if I can help," Ranma said, starting forward.

"Don't forget to ask first," Nodoka called after him.

Ranma skidded to a halt at the edge of the melee, then cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hey in middle, need some help?"

"It'd be nice!" The shout, definitely issued by an angry girl, was accompanied by a flying sumo wrestler.

Grinning wildly Ranma leapt into, or more appropriately onto, the fray. Complaints flew as he dashed along the heads of those beneath him, then kicked away a few combatants to drop down beside their target.

"Ranchan?!" The girl, dressed in the standard girl's school fuku, was fighting with a pair of small spatulas. She paused only a moment, surprise on her cute - in a kind of handsome way - face. One of her attackers grabbed this opportunity, only to receive a jab to stomach.

"Ucchan, long time, no see." Ranma smashed a guy in a hockey goalie mask, knocking him into a golfer.

"What you doing at Furnikan? Last I heard you were heading for the United States." An American footballer received a series of spatula slaps to the face and then was launched upwards.

"That was years ago." Ranma kicked the golfer, sending him flying backwards, collecting two kendoists and a soccer player. "We've just come back from China, staying at the Tendo dojo till we can get our house together."

"Tendo dojo?!" Ukyo slammed a spatula into the stomach of a boy swinging a bo. "As in AKANE Tendo?!" She slashed the shirts of three more assailants, forcing them back into a pile up with those behind them.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Ranma gave a boxer a devastating uppercut.

"It's 'cause of her I'm in this mess!" Ukyo growled, kicking backwards to catch a young man in a business suit while launching another enemy with her spatulas.

"What do you mean? She's not about is she?" Ranma swept the feet out from under the Furnikan high curling champ.

"Naah, just over a month ago this jerk, Kuno, states: 'Anyone who wishes to date Akane Tendo must first defeat her in combat.' Then she ups and vanishes and everyone decides: 'Hey, that new girl, Ukyo, she's a martial artist too, maybe if we beat her she'll date us.'" Forgoing the use of her spatulas, Ukyo flipped a boy carrying scissors and a comb.

"Sounds insane," Ranma commented, dodging a swing, then pulling the boy over.

"That's this place." Ukyo swung blindly at her next opponent, only to encounter empty air. "Huh?" She glanced about. The school yard was littered with the groaning bodies of the male population of Furnikan high.

Ranma calmly dusted his hands off. "Well, that's the end of that fight. Just in time too. Mom and I still have to go get me registered."

"Your mother?" She leaned out and looked about. Nodoka was carefully picking her way towards them amongst the boys lying on the ground, her silk wrapped katana still resting on her shoulder. "Hi, Mrs Saotome."

"Ukyo." The woman smiled sweetly. "Its good to see you again, child. Are you still training in your family's style?"

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"That's good to hear. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be going."

"Sure," Ukyo bowed to the woman. "It was good seeing you again." She turned and grinned at Ranma. "I'll see you at lunch." Happily she skipped over those boys that were still lying on the ground, then up the stairs into the school building.

"Oh, boy," Ranma muttered, rolling his eyes.

From the second floor balcony a trio of girls watched son and mother as they calmly walked towards the building. They were a mismatched group, not the type you'd expect to hang out together.

The shortest of the three, standing with the other two on her left, wore dishevelled girl's uniform. It looked like she had simply thrown the clothes on or, perhaps, had slept in them. This look was compounded by her short simple style of her black hair and the thick glasses. "Kunoji has a new ally, this may be trouble."

"Trouble, I doubt it. Kounji has no interests in the school, so who cares who she hangs out with?" The girl standing on the other side of the group flicked a lock of her long brown hair, only to have it slide back down over her left eye. She was pretty, and knew it. Still she didn't carry herself as if that made her any better than the others. That would be bad for business.

The girl in the centre frowned. Unlike the others, she was "normal" in appearance. She wouldn't stand out in a crowd, nor win any beauty contests. Any circle of friends would accept her as she seemed harmless enough. "The boss would say 'I care', Maiko. He's already disrupted the betting pool, and that's not good for business."

"So what are we going to do, Akiko?" the first girl asked.

The central girl straightened and turned to face her. "You, Hitomi, are going to find out all you can about him from the school records. Get his name at least to Maiko." She swung around to the other. "You see who he makes friends with and listen in on any rumours."

"And during this you will be?" Maiko demanded.

"Listening in."

*****

Ranma knocked on the door, then pulled it open. His entrance was watched by the entire class, and they didn't take their eyes off him as he casually strolled across to where the teacher stood at the blackboard. Strangely the man seemed flabbergasted, as if no one had ever knocked on his door before. For a few moments he looked blankly at the piece of paper Ranma offered him.

"Ah, yes," he took the paper and read it. "Hmm, yes." Turning the teacher looked out at the array of inquisitive faces. "Class, this is a new student, Ranma Saotome." He started scanning the seats. "Where can you...?"

He was cut off by a crash and a girl shouting: "Over here! He can sit here!" Everyone turned to find Ukyo slapping the empty desk next to her.

"Well Saotome-san, it looks like you have a friend already. Take the seat next to Kounji-san," he turned back to the board as Ranma weaved through the desks at high speed. "Funny, I didn't think that desk was empty."

"It wasn't," groaned a voice from the back.

*****

After leaving Furnikan, Nodoka Saotome took the time to head towards the market areas of the district. Unfortunately Soun's extended mourning for his daughters had left the house without little food, and much of what was left was perilously close to its expiry date. So it was up to her to resupply the house.

It was still early, and many shop owners were still just opening their doors. As she stood out on the street, watching merchants setting up displays, Nodoka realised she was out too early for her other purpose. Most of the other housewives in the area wouldn't be out for a few hours. That meant she would need to spend a few hours.

A soft smile spread across her face as an idea occurred to her. 'I wonder if that nice Doctor Tofu is busy.'

Arriving at the clinic started a mystery. Nodoka knew he had left at the same time as she and Ranma had, so he'd had more than enough time to return. Which didn't explain why there was still a closed sign up.

She wrapped lightly on the door, and was surprised when it gave slightly. Shifting her stance slightly, she pushed open the door the rest of the way, glad it wasn't creaking. Silently she slid across the waiting room, glancing around at the simple room and its sparse furniture.

Soft mumbling carried through the door lead into the examination room. Nodoka moved up, and pressed her ear to the door.

"...privately, of course." He sounded like a large man, also a familiar man.

"Someone is going to start asking questions sooner or later." Tofu, of course, sounding slightly worried. He wasn't scared, and from the tone knew whoever he was talking to.

"We'll deal with it when the problem arises. It's not as if the government is interested in peddlers of ancient remedies."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to put up with the strange looks I get when I ask for some of the ingredients. Do you know many people that ask for five hundred kilograms of raw ginger?"

"I thought there was ginger in that bath you dumped Kentaro in. You could smell it."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. He's no longer slowly withering away. However no one can bare to be in the same room as him. That stuff reeks, and its been six days."

"Well, it should wear off in about a month, according to the scrolls. Until then, he's just going to have to live with it."

"It makes him pretty much useless."

At the door, Nodoka shook her head. She knew the other man, and he was being very careless. Straightening, she gripped the door handle and pushed it open. "You know gentlemen, if you want privacy, you should lock the door."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkened Images

Chapter 3

By David Farr

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are used here without permission.

Warning: Darkened Images contains themes that are definitely NOT FOR CHILDREN. If you are a child and reading this, sorry, go read something else, I don't want to get in trouble if you have nightmares about this stuff.

*****

At the door, Nodoka shook her head. She knew the other man, and he was being very careless. Straightening, she gripped the door handle and pushed it open. "You know gentlemen, if you want privacy, you should lock the door."

The two men in the examination room both spun to face her. Tofu's face was covered in shock and fear; he obviously did not like the sudden arrival. The other, though, let a flash of anger pass over his face before recognition washed it away.

"Gods Nodoka, don't do that," the Shard of Nerima breathed.

Tofu blinked in surprise and turned to face his companion. "You know her?"

The Shard nodded, smiling and starting to relax. "Oh yes, she is the daughter of an old friend of mine."

"We are also in the same line of work," Nodoka added, sweeping across the floor. "Do not worry gentlemen, I locked the door as I entered."

"The same line of work?" Tofu mused. "Is that how you're going to help Tendo-san find his daughters, Saotome-san?"

One of Nodoka's brilliant smiles was gifted to Tofu. "Our business certainly helps in that respect."

"Soun Tendo is the one you were talking about last night?" The Shard inquired, Nodoka nodded in reply. "Oh, then his daughters are gone. Pity, I was thinking of recruiting one of them. A truly remarkable girl, really, but not the most stable of personalities."

"Excuse me," Tofu interrupted, "but I doubt any of the Tendo's would be useful in a fight against monsters." Nodoka let out a musical laugh while the Shard chuckled.

"Did I say something funny?" Tofu inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor," Nodoka shook her head. "It just I'm sure it just struck us as funny because usually when someone gets the wrong idea about us, they think we're a crime syndicate."

The shard nodded in agreement. "Yes, quite right. Actually we need to stay well informed, so we can keep an eye out for such problems. Of course, you've only ever seen the worst of it."

"It will be good to know there is somewhere to go if we need help." She smiled at Tofu, then turned to the Shard. "Which of the girls was it?"

*****

The sun shone brightly down through the leaves, causing sparkles of light to play on the faces of anyone looking up. It was the perfect day to simply sit back and enjoy the sights of nature. It was no surprise that this beauty was completely lost on the two martial artists as they sat down to lunch.

Ranma and Ukyo had both unpacked their bento boxes and settled down in the shade. Both glanced at their meals, then at each other's. Ranma's, prepared by his mother, had sausages cut into cute little squids, a few pieces of seafood, a large cake of rice and lots of vegetables. Ukyo's on the other hand consisted of slices of cold Okonomiyaki, leftovers from the breakfast and dinner the previous night.

By unspoken agreement, the two swapped boxes.

"So, Ucchan, you still work in the family businesses?" Ranma asked as he fished out the first slice. To any casual observers it would have sounded like an ordinary question, however the only person eavesdropping was not casual.

"Hmmm-hmmm," Ukyo hummed affirmatively as she bit the head off a prawn. "Pops teaching me everything he knows. He even got me a job away from home to 'broaden my horizons'."

Ranma nodded. "Oh, I wondered why you're in Nerima."

"Speaking of being in Nerima, why are you here?"

Ranma paused in his eating for a second, a thoughtful look on his face. For a brief instant he wondered how much he should tell his childhood friend. "'Member the engagement that pop roped me into? Well, it's to one of the daughters of his friend, Soun Tendo--"

"Akane Tendo's father," Ukyo guessed.

"Right. So we turn up, expecting to meet them and get to know them. 'Cept it didn't turn out that way."

"Oh?" Ukyo raised an eyebrow as she lifted a ball of rice to her mouth.

"Yeah, the old man was pretty out of it, but we managed to get what happened out of him. Seems some guy snatched his girls."

On the other side of the tree it was all the listener could do to keep from reacting.

"Oh!" Ukyo cried, alarm showing on her face. Then guilt hovered in her eyes. "To think, I was blaming Akane for upping and leaving me with this Kuno mess."

"Kuno mess? Oh, right, the fight this morning, you said this Kuno guy caused it. What's up with that?"

Ukyo shrugged. "He thinks he's some great Samurai from olden times. He gets into these romantic spiels, and sometimes I think he forgets what he's saying. Like I said this morning, he made this announcement that lead to Akane getting mobbed, but he's too caught up in his own nobility to see his own mistake."

"Sounds like a loon," Ranma commented sourly.

"Yeah, problem is he's a rich loon from an old family." She sighed. "But he's harmless if ya stay out of his way. Which won't be possible if he gets a whiff of your possible engagement to his one true love, Akane Tendo." She giggled.

"Great," Ranma groaned, slumping a little. "So, any other noteworthy folks about?"

"Not really. Kuno's sister comes around every now and then, she's saner than her brother, but that's not saying much. I heard there's someone who sells information and runs sports betting. A couple of weirdoes, like that sunken faced guy in our class, but not much more."

"Sounds like a nice quiet place, then."

"I don't know, Ranchan, rumour has it that we're getting a big concert out at the open air concert hall in a few weeks."

As the pair laughed, Akiko calmly wrapped up her chopsticks in her serviette and placed them in her bento. Even as she walked slowly away her mind was starting to turn. Saotome had dropped a lot of important information into her lap, and she needed some time to think. And plan.

*****

She hurt. No, that wasn't right. Hurt was what you were when you scraped your knee, or stubbed your toe. What she felt was soul searing, flesh rending agony. She had never felt pain like this before. Not when she'd sparred with her father. Not when she'd broken her leg. Not even when her mother died. But she had lived through it before, every day He'd had her, for every mistake she made, and survived without a mark.

Strangely she felt betrayed by that. She should have been scarred by this kind of pain, and it should linger, not just vanish when He decided.

Damn Him.

No, damn her.

After all, it was her fault she was there. If only she hadn't...

If only...

His laughter cut through her pain. His voice, reminding her of her place. His words, reaccounting what deeds of hers had brought her to this.

And it was her fault, because if she hadn't made that first mistake, he wouldn't hate her, and she wouldn't feel the pain. She wouldn't have felt it yesterday, and she wouldn't feel it today, and she wouldn't feel it tomorrow.

The pain was gone, and the lush carpet rushed up to meet her skin. Her limbs should have throbbed in pain, taking her attention away from the harsh fibres against her face and breast and stomach and legs. But they didn't, and she felt it. And it was just one more reminder of what she was.

*****

If you asked who was boss of Furnikan high, then most of the students and faculty would answer the deputy-principal, a few would whisper of his eternally absent superior, who was secretly ruling from some distant land. Some who answered, though, would be lying to your face.

There was one person, who knew the truth behind the principal, who had strings tied to everyone who could be a problem. In truth that person was the power behind the throne of Furnikan. Unfortunately, that person was missing.

So it was that the reigns of power fell to the care of a triumvirate. All three were loyal to their missing boss, and all three felt unworthy of filling the shoes left behind. So it was that Akiko, Maiko and Hitomi gathered in the one room they were sure was secure, each bringing the fruits of their labours.

Akiko finished relating what she had overheard at the tree and turned to Maiko, leaving the pair sitting ashen faced.

"Nabiki kidnapped?" Hitomi muttered.

Akiko nodded unhappily. "Saotome didn't say much, but I think he knows more than he said."

"He'd have to be stupid not to," Maiko snorted. "The question is, what do we about it?"

"Until we know how much we can trust Saotome, there's little we can do." Akiko turned to Hitomi. "So, what do we know about him?"

The scruffy girl pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket and slid them on before picking up a wad of paper. "Hmm... well... it was a little strange. His records had just been transferred over from a school in China of all places, but they had been translated, thankfully." She sifted through the papers. "His academic career looks somewhat like a rich-man's passport: India, South Africa, Europe, the Americas. He's been everywhere. His grades are excellent in Sports,  
average in the arts, poor in the more academic subjects and his social skills needed development. Its been noted that he doesn't take part in many extra-circular activities, but that could be explained by his moving around every couple of months." She stopped at one page and pulled it clear of the bundle. "This I thought you'd have to see to believe."

Akiko accepted the paper and glanced over it. "Is this serious?" She couldn't believe that someone could be cursed to turn into a girl with cold water. What's more it stated that the girl was a totally different personality.

"Apparently so." Hitomi looked at the next page. "The deputy-principal sent a note around his teachers confirming the curse." She passed that on. "His last school, the one in China, did some aptitude testing on this so-called 'Ranko Saotome'. Totally different results: High social skills, excellent at the arts, above average academically, and very poor at sports."

Maiko glanced at the page before handing it back to Hitomi. "This guy's a real freak. But why include it on his records. If I had something like that, I'd be embarrassed."

"True, but the secret would be out the first time you got caught in the rain," Akiko pointed out. She paused looking thoughtful. "This Saotome is a complicated character."

"So what are we going to do about him?" Hitomi inquired.

"I don't know," Akiko replied simply. "Nabiki-sama would, I'm sure, but I have no idea."

"Maybe we should poke the ant-hill and see what we stir up." Maiko suggested, smiling.

The other two looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh?"

*****

"Oh Kuno-senpai!"

Lunchtime was ending and most of the students were starting to drift back towards their classes. Tatewaki Kuno, a man of noble birth and bearing (if you believed his own press), turned as the girl bounced into the room. He sighed, wondering if this was yet another pretty young girl who had fallen for his charms.

"Alas, fair maiden, I cannot accept your advances," he intoned as she came before him, "for another has my heart."

Maiko tried to brush the errant locks of hair from in front of her left eye; a sign of her irritation to those few her truly knew her. "Sorry senpai," she queried, "I don't understand."

"Never mind, fair-one. For what reason did you seek me out?"

"Oh, I heard something that I think you should know. Normally I'd just tell Nabiki and she'd pass it on, but she's not here..." she glanced at the empty desk Nabiki usually sat at, "so I guess I have to tell you directly."

"Ah, you are one of that mercenary Nabiki Tendo's friends. I understand. What is this information?"

Maiko held out her hand coyly, palm raised. "Well, Nabiki wouldn't like it if I didn't get something in return."

Kuno rolled his eyes and slammed a wad of cash into the outstretched hand. "Now speak woman."

Maiko waved him closer then stood up on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear.

"ENGAGEMENT!" Kuno roared. "I can not allow it." He rushed towards the door.

"3... 2... 1..." Maiko counted and lifted her hand again.

Another wad of cash was slammed onto her palm. "Where is this Saotome?"

"He's with the new girl, Ukyo Kuonji, under a tree next to the north wall," she replied. Kuno was gone again with a flash and didn't hear her "Nice doing business with you!"

*****

Ranma and Ukyo were laughing hard as they wandered back towards the school building. Many of their fellow students were giving them strange looks, but it was obvious that the two martial artists cared not a bit.

"Remember when we dumped that pot full of sauce on pop?" Ranma asked, still dwarfing.

"Oh, yeah, that was a good one," Ukyo continued to giggle. "He was being chased for hours by those dogs."

Slowly the laughter died out, leaving them smiling. "I can't believe that was four years ago," Ranma said shaking his head slowly. "Time passes too fast."

"Yeah, but what do you expect when your family is dragging you all over the world on training trips?" Ukyo smiled. "At least you got to travel by plane. If it had been just your father you can bet you'd have been footing it all the way."

"Oh, yeah, but can you see mum living the life of the wandering martial artist."

Ukyo tried to conjure the image, but all she could see was Genma cowering from his sword-welding wife. "Not likely."

"Of course, she always said it so that I could spend more time actually training." He gave her a wry grin. "Which meant I was spending more time actually training."

Ukyo, still looking ahead, slowed to a stop, and the smile slipped from her face. "Uh, oh."

Ranma turned to see a young man in the robes of a samurai. His strides had already carried him down the stairs and were now bringing him straight towards them at an alarming pace. The bokken swinging wildly in the air left on doubts to his intentions.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" the oncoming Kendoist screamed.

Without comment, both martial artists leapt, up and over, performing a single synchronised flip in mid-air. Before landing as one and spinning to face their attacker. About them students broke into applause.

"Wow, now that's training," someone exclaimed.

"Who's this guy?" Ranma asked of Ukyo.

"Ranma Saotome, meet the school loon, Tatewaki Kuno."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Kuno cried again, turning to face them. Ranma raised an eyebrow at Ukyo, who replied with a simple shrug.

Ranma stood straight, and squared off against Kuno. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything-Goes Martial Arts." He bowed deeply.

"I know who you are varlet! It is you who has driven the beauteous Akane Tendo from her home."

Ranma blinked in confusion. "Say what?"

Kuno moved his gaze to Ukyo and glared at her disdainfully for a moment, then returned his attention to Ranma. "Now I see it. In order to continue your affair with this trollop --"

"Trollop!" Ukyo seethed, tensing further.

"-- you allowed your finacee, Akane Tendo, to be kidnapped!"

"Fiancee?!" Some of the crowd cried, while the more astute echoed: "Kidnapped?!"

In the back of the crowd Maiko leaned over to Akiko. "I didn't--"

"I know," the other replied, silencing her with her hand.

"How dare you!" Ranma hissed, his fists clenching beside him. "How dare you accuse me of such dishonour! I was not even in the country! I did not know her!" He stepped forward, eyes narrowing. "And I do NOT answer to one such as you!" He stabbed a finger at Kuno.

"You will answer to one such as me!" Kuno cried, posing dramatically. "For I am Tatewaki, undefeated captain of the Kendo team, also known as the Blue Thunder of Furnikan high!"

Akiko turned to Hitomi. "Add that one to the list."

"Blue Thunder," Hitomi muttered as she scribbled in a notebook.

"I couldn't care less if you were the principal," Ranma sneered, taking another step across the distance. "You are arrogant and insulting! You have shown disrespect to both my good FRIEND Ukyo and me! My honour demands satisfaction!"

"Then we shall settle this like true warriors." He brandished his practise sword, then stepped back to gaze at Ranma.

In return Ranma simply stood, watching his opponent through half-lidded eyes. He held a relaxed pose, arms loosely hanging at his side. The only sign of his preparedness was a slight smirk played across his face.

Ukyo laughed then started waving back the people closest to her. "Stand back folks, Ranchan's fights can take up a lot of space."

Ending the stand off, Kuno struck first, diving forward, his sword flashing. Ranma dodged backwards, weaving the speedy thrusts that blurred about him.

"You're going to have do better than that." Ranma dropped low, striking outwards at Kuno's legs with his fists. The kendoist rolled forwards, over Ranmaand across the ground. Both warriors spun and dove back together.

Kuno leapt over Ranma's sweep, even as he swung downwards. The other turned his sweep into a roll, and the bokken struck dirt as Ranma flipped back to his feet.

"You are good, wretch," Kuno spat, "but I will triumph!" He slashed the air between them. Despite the distance between them, Ranma felt the blow, and was struck over by the force.

"Woah, air pressure only," Ukyo murmured from the sidelines.

Suddenly Kuno was standing over the prone Ranma, his sword striking down with force. It was a blow that would surely kill if it struck.

"RANCHAN!" Ukyo's scream sounded amongst the gasps from the gallery.

*TWAK*

The blow was met by Ranma right arm, slicing through the red silk of his shirt. Kuno grinned down at his opponent, knowing that the blow had at least broken a bone. His expression faded as he saw the predatory smile on Ranma's face.

A twist of Ranma's wrist slid the wooden blade into his grasp. Yanking hard, he pulled the kendoist off balance and, as Kuno started over him, Ranma kicked up hard with both feet, catapulting him upwards. The kick's momentum launched Ranma into the air in a tighter arc than Kuno, meaning he was on his feet in time to deliver two spin kicks just as the kendoist struck the ground.

The crowd leapt out of the way as the Blue Thunder of Furnikan high crashed across the ground before slamming into a tree. For a moment everyone held their breaths, wondering if Kuno would make a come back. Instead he simple remained leaning, upside down and half folded, against the tree.

"NEVER question my honor," Ranma said to his comatose foe.

*****

"I'm home!" Ranma called out as he slid off his shoes.

Moments later Nodoka stepped out of the dinning room. She was once again wearing her kimono and her soft smile. "Oh, you didn't bring Ukyo home. I was hoping to catch up with old times."

Ranma shrugged. "She's working at a restaurant in town. It's kind of an exchange program her father dreamt up." He wandered over. "She's kept up her training though."

"I'd be surprised if she hadn't. Her parents are almost as serious about her training as your father and I." She smiled. "It's just a pity she couldn't go on he type of journey we did." Something caught her eye and she reached over to Ranma's sleeve. "You got into a fight?"

"Yeah, pretty bad one too." He slid back the sleeve, revealing the bracer underneath it. A spidery crack wound up its surface. "I underestimated my opponent, and he got in a lucky blow."

"Ah." Nodoka turned and started away. "So, what were you fighting about."

Ranma frowned, following along behind her. "There we have a problem. He knew Akane was kidnapped."

"How?" Nodoka spun back.

"I'm not sure. I'd told Ukyo, but I doubt he had heard that way, he didn't seem surprised enough. He was surprised about the engagement though." He stopped, still frowning.

"Do you think he had some part of the kidnapping?"

"No. He's not the type." He stopped again. "But I am going to have to look in on him. See what he does know."

"What is his name? I will visit the Shard tonight and find out what I can. That means you watch tonight, I don't want you stepping on any toes."

"Tatewaki Kuno."

Nodoka nodded. "Good, hopefully this will flesh out into a good lead. We need one."


	4. Chapter 4

Darkened Images

Chapter 4

By David Farr

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are used here without permission.

Warning: Darkened Images contains themes that are definitely NOT FOR CHILDREN. If you are a child and reading this, sorry, go read something else, I don't want to get in trouble if you have nightmares about this stuff.

*****

If there had been any observers that night, standing on the street, watching the Tendo dojo, they would have seen a single figure, dressed entirely in form-fitting black, swing itself out of the second story window. It paused only for a second before running smoothly across the rooftop and easily leaping across the space to the next house before vanishing into the darkness.

Now the most interesting thing about this statement is not the figure, well not at the moment, she comes later, but instead the actual observer, for he did exist. His presence was almost invisible as he stood in the darkness beneath a street lamp whose bulb had burnt out.

Kakuei Aoki was not a family man and he was proud of it. He had no wife or children waiting for him at home and that meant he didn't have to worry about making up stories about his work and the strange hours he kept. Of course, the hours weren't the only thing strange about the work. Why he was standing in the shadows watching a normal looking house - okay it had a dojo, but that wasn't too strange - was beyond him.

But then many things were beyond him.

Like knowing not to light up a cigarette while standing in darkness on a stakeout. This is why he was almost invisible.

After watching the ninja leave, he dropped his cigarette and rubbed it out pavement. He reached into his jacket to pull out his cellphone, but was stopped when an arm wrapped about his chest and something cold and thin came to rest across his throat.

"This is a sword," a woman hissed in his ear. "I am good enough with it to be able to silence you before you can finish drawing the breath for a scream."

Kakuei tried to swallow, but having an extremely sharp object at his throat convinced him that was not a good idea. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Who sent you?"

"I-if I tell you that they'll kill me!" he replied, his voice shaking.

"Then I'll make you a deal, if you tell me I won't kill you in a long, drawn out and painful manner."

Kakuei decided he really hated Catch 22s. He also, for the first time, wished he had some family so he could plead for their sake. It never occurred to him to make them up. "Look... they'll find me no matter where I go. "

"Yakuza then," the woman murmured.

"H-how did you know?"

The woman snorted derisively. "I didn't. Until now. Thank you. You've been very helpful. I'll give you your reward now."

"R-reward?" Kakuei stuttered.

It turned out to be the last word he would ever utter. In a single swift movement the blade slipped through his throat. An instant later the cut was wrapped with material held in the other hand. Kakuei gurgled as the blood filled his lungs. He struggled for a few seconds before his life expired.

Nodoka Saotome smiled in satisfaction. The watcher had been dealt to, and not a drop of blood had spilt. With her free hand she whipped out a long black sheet. Skilfully she wrapped the now empty shell of the man in the material, knowing that no blood would seep through it, and vanished, corpse and all.

*****

Unaware of the events behind her, Scarlet continued across the rooftop highway, darting between the shadows. It hadn't been hard getting the address of the Kuno estate. Mr Tendo had known it, and even managed to give understandable directions.

It took only a short time to find the sprawling grounds of the Kuno ancestral home. Scarlet circled the compound three times before finding herself a nice tall to tree to settle into. Carefully she tucked her pony-tail into a pouch on the back of her outfit, rending herself invisible against the darkness.

She ran a careful eye across the grounds. 'Hmm, someone likes setting traps,' she thought, glancing from cunningly disguised pitfalls to net launchers and mantraps. 'All low-tech though, so this isn't a class act, unless...' Concentrating she used a trick her mother had taught her, shifting her vision so to examine the surface off which the compound's reality reflected.

'Nothing. Just a few ancient spirit wards. Good shape to the grounds, probably why they can act like loons and not suffer for it.' Returning her vision to normal, Scarlet settled in to watch the grounds.

It wasn't long before the young master of the house made his appearance, still dressed in Samurai robes and carrying his wooden sword. "SASUKE!"

A small man in black scampered around the corner. He was rounded and looked very comical. Well, he would have to anyone another than a real ninja.

Beneath her mask Scarlet frowned at the Kuno family servant. 'THAT is supposed to be a ninja? I should kill him to put him out of my misery.'

"Sasuke," Kuno repeated as the ninja knelt down, "where is my sister?"

"She has left for the night, master Kuno." The fawning tone he used sickened Scarlet.

Kuno nodded. "Good, then you may watch over my beautiful guest while I fetch her food."

"Yes, master Kuno," Sasuke bowed his head.

The young man stepped forward and offered something to the ninja. Scarlet clambered forward to get a better view. She watched as the pair passed each other, then the small ninja headed back to where his master had come from.

She watched as he stopped at a door, pausing, she guessed, to unlock it before slipping inside. Moments later Scarlet heard the shouts of an angry woman, which were cut off suddenly.

'Two doors,' she guessed. 'Leading into a soundproofed room. Both have to be locked, or else the prisoner would just break out. But what was that about his sister? If they're worried about her being about to hear that outburst she can't know.' The figure nodded. 'Good, that means the conspiracy doesn't span very far.'

She settled back and allowed herself to fall into a trance that would keep her alert enough to see if anything unusual happened, but also would make up for the missed sleep.

*****

Nodoka found getting into the Shard's office was easier now that the shadowy guard knew her. The Shard sat, as he had the night before, behind his large desk, hands crossed before him. He was watching the door as she entered, a warm smile on his face. Nodoka simply nodded her hello.

It didn't come as a surprise that the woman Shard had named Rose was also present. She sat in a chair amidst the shadows of the corner behind and to one side of Shard, calmly observing.

"I took care of a Yakuza watcher," she said simply, "he was outside the Tendo dojo."

"You disposed of the body?"

"Of course. No blood, he's just vanished," she turned her head to look at Rose. "And before you ask, no he won't ever show up."

The girl's started. "You didn't?!"

"Destroy his soul? Of course not. But there are ways of destroying the shell just as efficiently."

"That's well and good," the Shard stood, deciding that the subject really needed changing. "But you didn't come here for that. Come to think of it, where is that pretty little shadow of yours?"

"Scarlet is following a lead. The same one I am here to investigate, a boy named Tatewaki Kuno."

The Shard raised an eyebrow. "I know the name, but I doubt that family would be involved with something like this."

"Be that as it may, he already knew of the kidnapping, and I wish to know how." She paused, a glare coming from the darkness of her hood. "Unless you have informed him for some reason."

"I have no reason to, he is not one of us. And the only way he is extra-ordinary is in his delusions." He frowned. "What else can you tell me about him?"

"He has an obsession with Akane Tendo." The answer had not passed Nodoka's lips. Instead it was Rose who had supplied the information.

Nodoka turned to look at Rose. "And how do you know of that?"

Rose shrugged. "To be honest with you, Shard Nodoka, he is my brother."

*****

Sasuke slowly spooned another mouthful of food into the girl's mouth. "There we go, chew that mouthful." Mechanically she did so, her mouth working the food. When she had first arrived only a week ago he had thought she could handle it from there, but after a couple minutes of working on the same mouthful, he realised his mistake. "Now swallow." She did so.

It was understandable that Master Kuno wouldn't want to see such a pretty girl like this. It was pitiful, turning someone into a vacant eyed mannequin. He didn't know what had been done to her to make her like this, and some part of him insisted he didn't want to know.

The flash of life in her eyes was his only warning. He dove to the side as she lashed outwards, screaming obscenities at him. This was the other side of the girl. Rage and anger, the reason she remained looked up.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she seethed at him, her whole body moving as she breathed. Her whole body shook and heaved as she breathed. Fists clenched and unclenched at her sides, but she continued to stare at him.

He squirmed under that gaze, hatred burning in her eyes. Arrogant disgust he could live with, the master and mistress looked at him with that in their eyes all the time.

"I'M NOT SOME PET!" she screamed again. "LET ME OUT!" She grabbed the bowl he had abandoned and threw it at him. The throw was wild, and the bowl shattered on the wall, spreading the contents across the wallpaper. "LET ME GO!"

"I'm sorry miss," Sasuke said in soothing tones. It always seemed to work. "This is for your own good."

"Let me go!" she screamed. The fires in her eyes were starting to dim again, and Sasuke knew that her outburst was fading. "Let me go." Her voice was quiet. "I just want to go home." She collapsed to the ground with a sob, and then was still.

Sasuke didn't understand what was wrong with her, but he knew that she had reverted to the blank state she had been in not long before. He breathed a sigh of relief, then glance at the food on the wall. He would need to get some more, and this time hopefully she would stay asleep until they were finished.

*****

Somewhere, in the darkened allies of Nerima a lone figure wandered. His steady steps carried him onwards purposefully. A light above him flickered into life, revealing his massive form.

His clothes were warn and thickly covered in the dust of travel, although it was hard to tell. Neither the mustard yellow jumper and brown trousers hid the dirt well. About his forehead he wore a yellow and black chequered bandanna, tied off behind him. The pack he carried on his back was straining it's seams, it also supported a large tent roll. From one of the straps on the back hung a cage, inside a duck slept, its beak under its wing.

The young man cut an impressive figure. Beneath his loose fitting clothes was a muscular frame, but more impressive was his skills at the martial arts. It was just a pity he had all the sense of direction of a dead homing pigeon.

Ryoga Hibiki was not a happy man. He had been through HELL. First his old friend had run out on a duel of honour. Of course Ryoga had followed him, chasing him around the world. It wasn't until he arrived in China that he had caught up.

Well, he had almost caught up. If it wasn't for the myopic moron, he would have finally settled his grudge with Ranma. Of course Mousse, the half blind Chinese boy, had run into him, and the pair had fallen off the cliff into the pools.

Now Mousse hung in a cage on Ryoga's backpack while they travelled searching for a cure to their curses. Something about using the forbidden springs with permission.

Of course the curse wasn't all bad. He wouldn't have met his darling Akari without it.

The thunderstorm had been sereve, and a pig and a duck did not fair well in that kind of weather. They had both been swept into a river, and were clinging to a piece of wood, when she had spotted them. Braving the rushing waters the over kind girl had rescued the two animals, and taken them back to her farm.

Both boys were rather shocked to be woken by the splash of hot water, but not as shocked as the girl who was suddenly confronted by two naked, and handsome, young men. It took some explaining, but all three had settled down.

Ryoga and the pig-obsessed Akari had hit it off well. And for the first time in his life his direction sense wasn't much of a liability. Strangely if he wandered off, he always ended up back at Akari's pig farm.

But one day all that changed.

*****

In the tree next to the Kuno estate, Scarlet snapped out of her trance as Sasuke opened the door. She watched as the ninja servant closed and relocked the door. He stood for a few moments, staring out across the yard and then wiped his forehead before heading off along the porch.

The moment he vanished, Scarlet was out of the tree and over the wall. Her landing was soundless, and she immediately darted into the bushes. Once again she scanned the garden between her and the house.

There were a couple of groves of trees that would work well as cover. In all likelihood they were packed with snares and pit falls. Even in the small set of bushes just before her she could see a couple of sharpened stakes.

'What is it with this family?' Scarlet wondered. 'Are they crazy? They certainly don't have any real treasures to protect with this lame security system!'

Picking herself up she started darting forward, flitting between the shadows, but keeping her eyes open for traps. She dodged over a few traps before she realised that most of them were remotely triggered. 'This isn't a security system! It's a training ground.' Made cautious by this realisation she slowed her pace a little, but arrived at the porch without incident.

Quietly, she padded along the porch to the door she had watched Sasuke enter and leave. First step in unlocking a door like this, especially in a household that loved traps like this one did, was not to pull out your lockpicks. Instead Scarlet ran her hands around the frame of the door, feeling for irregularities that might suggest a trigger wire. None were found, thankfully.

Two long bent nosed needles appeared in the ninja's hands. And she bent down to stare into the keyhole. It was an old lock, but well cared for. No challenge for her skills, it would just take some time to unlock.

With that thought she started her work.

*****

"Your brother," Nodoka repeated, staring at Rose. This was not turning out well. That the young man they suspected turned out to be related to the Shard's apparent favourite was not good.

"Yes." Rose bowed. "I am Kodachi Kuno. Tatewaki Kuno is my older brother."

Nodoka turned to glare at the Shard. "And when were you planning on telling me this information? Before or after Scarlet attempted to break into their house."

The Shard spread his hands in a symbol of helplessness. "It wasn't mine to say so."

A short sharp bark of laughter escaped from Nodoka. "I know better than that. Do not forget that I am not some inexperienced splinter."

"That is my fault, Shard Nodoka." Rose came to her superior's defence. "Last night after you left, I informed the Shard that my brother had our family servant pay this man Moromao. I also asked if he could hold off on informing you of this until after I had investigated."

"I thought you were seeking my aid." Nodoka hissed. "And yet you keep information like this from me." Her sword silently slid out of her robes, then arced around to point at the girl. "Do not protect your family at the cost of mine, girl, you will find that I am more than willing, and able, to take extreme measures."

"Ladies, ladies," the Shard intervened, pushing aside the sword. "Please, this is getting us nowhere." He looked at Nodoka, his face lost it humorous cast. "And don't ever draw your weapon in my presence again!"

The katana vanished, and Nodoka swept away from the pair. "So, Rose, what have you found?"

The Shard nodded to his number one and retreated back to his desk.

Rose retreated to the corner, and took her seat again. "One of my mother's old friends had somehow learnt of my brothers obsession with Akane Tendo. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that they wouldn't let go of a family such as ours."

"Your mother is the one who introduced you to the Looking Glass?" Nodoka inquired.

"Yes. She introduced us just before she passed away," the Shard interjected. Wistfully, he sighed. "Ah, now there was a great woman. If only she hadn't married your father."

Rose turned to look at him. "I've often wondered if you and her were having an affair. There are times when I'm sure I'm more your daughter than his."

"That would probably have something to do with him being in Hawaii for the last ten years."

Nodoka cleared her throat. "As fascinating as this little side-trip down memory lane is, could we get back to the matter of Tatewaki Kuno."

"My apologies, Shard Nodoka."

"And do stop calling me that. Just Nodoka will do."

Rose inclined her head in thanks. "Of course. Anyway, this contact of my mother's informed Tatewaki that Akane Tendo was not just on holiday, as rumour suggested, but had been kidnapped. I did not know this at the time, understand."

"How did you find out?"

Rose shrugged casually. "Sasuke, our family retainer, is more scared of Kodachi than Tatewaki. Anyway this man managed to locate Akane, and offered to make the exchange for him. My foolish brother agreed, and had Sasuke deliver the cash, a fair amount of yen I might add."

"And?"

"Well, let's just say he didn't get what he paid for..."

*****

The last tumbler fell into place with a satisfying click, and Scarlet slipped her picks back into their hiding places. Slowly she eased down the handle, and was glad when the door swung silently open.

The room beyond was one of the nicest jails Scarlet had ever seen. It was larger than she expected. Light by a small chandelier on the roof and numerous ornamental wall lamps. There were no windows, not even a skylight, and Scarlet wondered what had possessed such a noble family to build such a place. Of course, she realised, that pretty much answered itself.

The furniture of the room was no less impressive. The bed resting against one wall was western style, a four poster queen size with a hanging silk canopy. Silk sheets as well, if she was any judge. On either side of the bed sat bedside tables. Strangely both were empty.

Running her eye across the room she noticed that there were lots of empty spots where she'd have expect to see knick-knacks. Both of the mahogany chests of draws held nothing, and the same went for the two small tables and the desk. In fact the only piece of furniture that held anything was the chair at the larger table in the centre of the room.

There was a girl sitting in the chair, her head hanging so as to obscure her face. She hadn't moved, not so much as a twitch, since Scarlet had moved. As confident as Scarlet was in her sneaking ability she knew she couldn't have entered unnoticed.

Slowly she inched across the floor towards the girl, sliding up next to her without getting a reaction. Her hand reached out and she gripped the girls chin, raising it to look into her face.

Her eyes were unfocussed, and she stared blankly up at Scarlet. The ninja girl had a fair idea what had happened to her, but there was one thing she was absolutely sure of. 'This is NOT Akane Tendo.'

At that moment the door slammed open behind her. Scarlet let the girl's chin go, and spun about. Standing there, a katana in hand, was the young master of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Darkened Images

Chapter 5

By David Farr

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are used here without permission.

Warning: Darkened Images contains themes that are definitely NOT FOR CHILDREN. If you are a child and reading this, sorry, go read something else, I don't want to get in trouble if you have nightmares about this stuff.

*****

Slowly she inched across the floor towards the girl, sliding up next to her without getting a reaction. Her hand reached out and she gripped the girls chin, raising it to look into her face.

Her eyes were unfocussed, and she stared blankly up at Scarlet. The ninja girl had a fair idea what had happened to her, but there was one thing she was absolutely sure of. 'This is NOT Akane Tendo.'

At that moment the door slammed open behind her. Scarlet let the girl's chin go, and spun about. Standing there, a katana in hand, was the young master of the house.

Scarlet flipped backwards from a sword swipe, planting her hand on the table and launching herself back behind the girl. "Peace!" she cried holding up her hands in a defensive position.

Kuno glared across the table, and the catatonic girl. "You invade my home, and now you wish peace?! You have much gall, wench! Now, identify yourself!"

"I am a ninja, hired to return Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane Tendo to their father. I thought you may have had some part of it." She glanced at the girl. "Obviously my assumption was incorrect."

"So, you work for the beauteous goddess' father, how... unlikely."

Scarlet straightened and stared passively at Kuno, although he could scarce tell behind her mask. "Truly. Mr Tendo is not my employer and has never encountered me."

"Then who would be interested in all three of his daughters."

Scarlet spread her hands in mock helplessness. "I am unable to reveal that information. My clients hire me for... deniability."

"I should have guessed." He snorted. "It is obvious that you have not been very successful, if you mistook me for a kidnapper and this," he waved at the girl, "for Akane."

"Maybe it is not Akane," Scarlet paused and looked at the girl thoughtfully, "but she has come under the influence of many drugs and spells to render her into her current state." She turned her head to look at corner, the black pits of her mask's eyes drilling into him. "Certainly the type of work that the men who took Akane would perform."

"You know of this?" he waved a hand at her.

"Deprogramming is one of the services I can offer, with the help of my allies. And to deprogram, we must learn to recognise the effects of programming. It is that simple. Now tell me: why do you have a girl, whose will has been enslaved, locked up in your house?"

"That is none of your business," Kuno replied arrogantly.

"Then I'll make it the police's business. I'm sure the search alone would put you on the spot."

Kuno snorted. "As you wish then, ninja, I will tell you. I did attempt to rescue Akane Tendo, after I was informed that she was about to be sold by her kidnappers. However, I was betrayed and received this poor creature instead. As her condition is unsuitable for society, not to mention unstable, I decided to take on the role of caring for her."

"She didn't sound to happy about it earlier," Scarlet commented.

"It is unfortunate, but whatever those fiends did to this rare flower seems flawed. She is prone to snap out of the lifeless state you see her in, and fly into a violent rage." He shook his head. "Tis a pity, that one so young should be cast so low."

Scarlet slid onto the table and lifted the girl's face again. "I might be able to do something to help her. Or at least find someone that can."

"And the price of that would be?"

The ninja shot a glare at him, then looked back at the girl. His question made her sound mercenary, which she was anything but. Unfortunately, that was her cover. "Aid me in finding the three Tendo girls."

"You are ever fixated on your current employment. I approve." He turned and paced towards the door, an action Scarlet thought imprudent. "I will offer you more instead. My representative, while unable to recover Akane Tendo, was able to find who she was," he paused, a sick look passing over his face, "sold to. I will lead you there if you aid me in rescuing her and returning her to her father."

"Why didn't you rescue her yourself?" Scarlet was cautious. The boy seemed harmless, but he could have been the wise jester for all she knew.

"I attempted to, however I was unable to make it beyond the fence of the estate on which she was being held. Even as I stepped onto the land, a supernatural terror did grip my heart, forcing me to flee. I steeled my heart and tried many times, but to no avail." He paused, looking dramatically tragic. "To make a heart such as mine tremble, it must surely have been the work of sorcerers."

Scarlet nodded. "Sounds like a typical ward against intruders," she mused aloud for Kuno's sake. Straightening, she looked at him. "I will help you, if you agree to follow my instructions. Remember, I have experience in this, you don't."

"You have my agreement. When shall we depart on our mission?"

"I will need to seek an associate of mine to aid us in this. Breaking wards are slightly beyond my capabilities and if sorcerers are involved, I want some magic on my side."

Kuno's frown showed his displeasure. "I cannot abide using magic to battle. Such is the way of evil."

"You agreed to follow my lead on this, Kuno."

"Truly, I did. Then I shall trust your judgement," he looked puzzled for a second. "It has occurred to me that I know not your name?"

Smiling, the ninja reached up and pulled her pony-tail free, letting its fiery length flow down her back. "Call me Scarlet, everybody else does." She started around the table. "I shall return in the next two hours, if everything goes well. Be prepared to leave then."

*****

Nodoka now sat upon the chair, which had been dragged before the desk, half facing the Shard. The Shard kept his half-amused grin as Rose paced back and forth. None of them were paying much attention to the monitors on the wall.

"So that is all you have found?" Nodoka inquired of Rose.

"That is all."

"Unfortunate. I wonder who, or what, your brother got then, if he did not receive Tendo."

"I was considering breaking in, but with my other commitments, I can not afford to wait until my brother and Sasuke let their guard down," she sighed. "I am sorry I could not be of more help."

"Never mind, child," Nodoka replied soothingly. "You have been surprisingly candid." Her hooded head swung to face the Shard. "And what have you heard?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," he replied, spreading his hands. "I've heard a few rumours of a man that seems to have a lot of influence in the Yakuza pulling strings, but not much more." He smiled reassuringly. "You must understand, it has been only one day."

"I do understand," Nodoka nodded. "I just feel restless thinking about those girls in the hands of a man with such wide ranging ties to the underworld. Especially one who can hide such ties."

"So you should," Rose affirmed. "It is a disgusting thought."

The Shard leant forward, unfolding his arms to lean on the desk. "How is the father taking it? If you don't mind me asking."

"Too well, I'm afraid." Nodoka replied. "He was a wreck when we arrived, but now he seems to be pinning all his hopes on my son and I. Worst, he seems to think everything will be alright when the girls return."

Both of the others shook their heads sadly, but it was the Shard that spoke. "Nodoka, if you need to talk, I'm here for you." His smile had gone from being a distant mask to a more warm, caring look.

"Thank you," the other replied. Her cowl hid her expression, but the tones told of something shared between the two.

For a moment Rose looked between them, wondering. She had been trained to observe, and for the first time in her life, she wished she wasn't so good at it, then, at least, she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

The Shard leant back in his chair and, as he folded his hands once more, he once more became the distant, yet jovial, man. "Anyway, Nodoka, there was something I meant to ask you tonight, before we got side-tracked."

"Oh?"

"Yes, do you wish me to notify your father of your location?"

Nodoka gave a large snort, and turned away. "The old man can forget me, for all I care. I told him twenty years ago that I never wanted to see him again, and I meant it!"

"Twenty years?" Rose whispered in surprise.

"And you haven't, have you?" The Shard inquired. "I think you might want to, he wasn't in very good condition."

"Hmph! The moment he lays eyes on either Ranma or I, is the moment we get sucked right back into that blasted empire of his. And I will not have that for my family!"

The Shard opened his mouth, but his retort was halted by a knock on the door. He looked at both of the others with a raised eyebrow. "Enter!" he called. The door was pushed open by Scarlet, who strode quickly into the room, followed immediately by the shadowy guard from the roof. Both strode across the room, Scarlet looking much more confident than her companion.

"We have a problem." Scarlet said simply, not even acknowledging her mother or Rose.

The Shard raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"According to the boy Kuno, Akane Tendo is being held by practitioners of the arcane arts. Unfortunately, he wants to rescue them himself."

"That sounds like him," Rose sighed.

Scarlet glanced at Rose, but quickly returned her attention to the Shard. "Your judgement, Shard."

The Shard leant forward to rest his elbows on the desk and tented his fingers before him. "Obviously this needs investigating. I take it you wish to do so."

Scarlet nodded in answer, and the Shard continued. "Yes, but I'll need some help." She nodded her head at the shadow standing beside her. "Ucchan here will do."

The shadow recoiled. "What did you call me?!"

Scarlet turned. "Ucchan, it's what I've always called you," she replied with a casual shrug. In truth she had never been so thankful for her mask, it hid her cheeky smile.

"Ranchan?" Scarlet nodded in answer to her question. "B-but how?" She poked at her chest, wondering.

"Is ancient Chinese curse. But that's not important right now. Yes, I am Ranma, and yes I know you're Ukyo." She turned back to the Shard. "Well, sir?"

He flicked his eyes to Rose. "Do you wish to go?"

Rose looked thoughtful for a second. "No, I do not think so. Personal reason, you understand."

Nodding the Shard returned his attention to the pair before his desk. "Both of you have weapons of final judgement?" He inquired in all seriousness and received two nods in reply. "Good, then go. But Scarlet, be wary, this is Shadow's first field mission, and I want her back."

"Yes, sir." They pair turned and marched out.

*****

"... and now cold water turns me into a girl, and hot water back." Scarlet landed lightly, pausing only for a moment before springing up and continuing across the rooftop.

"So what do you do if you're splashed while you're out and about?" Shadow asked from right behind her. Still wrapped in her protect aura of shadows, the apparent boy was now holding her large weapon, although it was still obscured by the darkness.

"Ah, that's where my sister, Ranko, comes in," Scarlet replied wisely.

"You don't have a sister called Ranko."

"Its a peculiarity of the curse, it gave me a split personality." She launched herself into the air, sailing across the gap between the buildings, and landing with a good meter clearance. "Unfortunately, Ranko is a total opposite to me. Very girlie, cute, and totally useless in a fight."

"I feel sorry for her," Shadow's tone carried her smirk. "But don't you find it annoying being unable to defend yourself?"

"It's important to be true to the reflection, and not let anyone see the truth underneath." A smaller leap carried Scarlet over a vent. "Still sucks playing the damsel in distress."

"Not a role I can see you taking easily, no." Shadow dodged around the vent as she spoke. "Speaking of roles, how did you know it was me?"

"That bloody big spatula you carry," came the reply as Scarlet dropped out of sight over the edge. "You let it show on the first night, and when I saw you this morning, it clicked."

Shadow fell into a crouch at the bottom of the two-story drop to the next roof. "I should have known." She shot off after her friend. "So, you trust Kuno, even after what he did?"

"Not as far as I can throw him and his entire fortune," Scarlet returned. "But he knows where Akane is, and I doubt he'd tell me willingly, so he has me in a bind." Up ahead the pair could see the large spread of the Kuno estate. "Looks like we're here."

The red-head ninja and her shadow clad ally dropped into the garden in complete silence. Taking the lead, the more experienced girl directed her companion through the traps and training devices set up in the yard. Finally they reached the porch where Kuno stood, waiting them

"At last you have returned, my fiery ninja," Kuno exclaimed.

"I'm not YOUR anything!" Scarlet snapped back.

"And in the company of such a demonic individual." Kuno continued, ignoring her interruption. "Will this one truly be able to aid us in rescuing the fair Akane Tendo from the foul bondage her sorcerous captors?"

"I know of no better mage in Nerima," Scarlet replied. "If she can't help us, no one can."

"Excuse me," Shadow interjected. "Did you just call me demonic?"

"I believe that description passed my lips, yes."

"Ah." Shadow nodded. "Guess you've never met a real demon."

Kuno stood confused for a moment, wondering how the young man had shrugged off the insult so easily. "It matters not," he cried, "we must be off."

*****

Scarlet went to rub her eyes, but stopped when she realised how pointless it would be wearing her mask. So instead she settled for blinking. "Just how long has this been here?!" she demanded of the other two.

The "this" in question was an old mansion, most definitely western in style. Scarlet may not have studied much in the way of architecture - just enough to spot the best places to sneak in - but even she could tell the difference between the rice-paper walls of traditional Japan and the solid brickwork of a Victorian mansion.

Gaps in the cloud cover allowed the moon to flicker across the large forested estate in which the house sat. The moonlit gardens overflowed with twisted plants and vines, and every so often shapes could be seem darted across the pools of silvery light.

The house itself oozed menace, windows and doors forming a face that leered down on anyone foolish enough to approach. Boards covered many of the lower floor windows, but many of the curtains of upper story were moving in the winds.

The trio stood on a ridge some distance away, hidden against the sky despite the light pollution from the city beyond them. Shadow knelt peering down at the house, his aura churning about him as he concentrated, making him a constantly changing blob on the ground between the other two.

"What kind of idiot falls for something like this?!" Scarlet demanded.

"Truly it is an eyesore," Kuno commented. "But it is within this edifice that the fair Akane Tendo is held, so we must go within."

"That answers that," Scarlet mumbled, before turning on the Samurai. "Doesn't it strike as a little odd?" she demanded. "Or even unrealistic?"

"Nay, for such places are often the haven for foul sorcerers."

"Just outside the suburbs of Tokyo?!" Scarlet's stance screamed her disbelief. "That thing is an escapee from a cheap Victorian Horror Novel!" She gestured wildly at the house. "I expect to hear the howl of the Hound of Darkmoor shortly!"

As if on cue, a large unearthly howl went up. Kuno turned, trying to locate the sound, but it seemed to come from all about them. In contrast Scarlet merely shot the house a disgusted glare.

"It's not there, Scarlet," Shadow commented, his head cocked within the darkness of his aura.

Scarlet turned on the mage. "So what do you see?" her voice was suddenly calm.

Shadow shrugged. "Enough wards to hold off a small army, straining to keep in enough magic to blow up a small town. Other than that, there's a run-down house in the centre of the clearing, and a powerful magic source under it."

"What speaketh thou?" Kuno demanded. "The monstrous domicile is as plan as day."

"Actually, Kuno, what you're seeing is an illusion," Scarlet explained, stepping forward. "Badly crafted too, since it stands out like a sore thumb."

"Truly, I find that hard to believe."

"That's because there is so much power behind it. If you haven't got some form of magic protection, you are forced to believe it." Shadow paused. "That's actually very worrying."

Scarlet nodded. "Yes. It means we're dealing with a bunch of children throwing around lit dynamite." She returned her attention to Shadow as he straightened. "Any ideas on how to sneak in?"

"I could dance the wards with ease, and I'm sure you could too. They're so sloppy that you'd have to be distortion blind to trip one." He glanced at Kuno. "Which is our problem, isn't it?"

"Can you hack them?" Scarlet inquired.

"Not without setting off some alarm bells." Shadow hung his head in shame. "Sorry, but unravelling wards isn't my speciality. However I think I might be able to shift your and his sights to take the illusion into account, but it won't be pleasant."

Kuno frowned. "I do not pretend to understand what it is you plan to do, but I will do anything to rescue Akane Tendo."

Scarlet nodded. "Do it."

"Okay, I warned you." Shadow stood straight, his aura pulling in to hug his boody tightly. Slowly he brought his hands together touching his index fingers together while curling the rest and then lifting them in front of his face before beginning his chant.

DIRDIRI"Serpent of Darkness, hear you loyal servant's entreaty,"/I/DIR/DIR

Shadow's aura slid across his body, separating to become a giant pitch black snake. If it had not been night, Shadow himself would have been visible through the gaps.

DIRDIRI"Extend your ebony coils and embrace my companions,"/I/DIR/DIR

The snake extended itself from the canting mage, to encircle Scarlet three times before slithering up Kuno's form.

DIRDIRI"Protect their hearts from the unnatural fear we face,"/I/DIR/DIR

Kuno recoiled as the snake's maw reared up before his face, but the serpent merely hissed before turning its head to face Shadow once more.

DIRDIRI"And aid them with the sight that only you my grant,"/I/DIR/DIR

Black lightning played across the serpent and the pair. Ignoring it, her hidden eyes closed, Scarlet stood straight, trying not to think of, or feel, the demon touch her body.

DIRDIRI"So that we may deliver the world unto thee."/I/DIR/DIR

As Shadow's chant ended the serpent faded from sight, and his aura renewed itself.

"Truly a most disgusting--" Kuno started, then broke off suddenly. His voice was strangely loud, as if he was shouting, yet he had barely uttered his words. The last sounds of his voice were swallowed by the shadows about them, leaving the trio standing in a silence that beat upon their ears harder than any noise.

"The darkness," Scarlet whispered in the silence, yet was still easily heard.

"Horrible, isn't it." Shadow stepped forward. "I wouldn't examine each other, or yourself, too closely, the Serpent's sight is not too kindly."

Taking her advice Scarlet stepped forward and instead examined the estate below once more. The mansion was replaced with a wreck of a house that looked more pathetic than frightening, and much of what had been gardens was now forest.

"What is this?" Kuno demanded, his voice still too loud in the absolute silence.

"What you see and hear is the world as viewed by those that are the dark," Shadow explained. "Little life, little light." He waved behind them, and Kuno turned to find the once glowing city dimmed to almost non-existence. "Only sounds and sights that are dangerous or evil carry far."

"Truly an evil vision," Kuno murmured.

"Maybe, but tricks of the light are fairly useless against ones with this sight. A nice side effect is that we'll be able to slip straight past the wards."

"Yeah, binding the serpent of darkness to yourself is great that way," Scarlet murmured. "Come on, let's go!" She leapt over the edge of the ridge, vanishing into the night.

Kuno stepped up to the edge and watched her bouncing from ledge to ledge. "Onward! The imprisoned damsel awaits us!" He too stepped forward, but slid down the slope in an avalanche of pebbles.

"What a moron," Shadow groaned before following.

*****

The soft crunching of the leaf litter roared in their ears as they crept through the utterly silent woods. All three moved with exaggerated caution, the pall of silence hanging heavily upon them. Every movement in the shadows brought their attention, but was quickly dismissed as it flittered away.

To the refined sights of Scarlet and Shadow the ground beneath their feet was criss-crossed with the softly glowing lines of the many magical wards that surrounded the cabin. The work was obviously hurried, many of the magical lines already fading or broken, yet still very much active. Thankfully Shadow's spell allowed them to cross without so much as a quiver in the wards.

Their progress was halted suddenly when Scarlet froze, her eyes fixed on shapes moving in the murky distance.

Shadow moved up next to her, pulling out his large spatula. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Trouble," the other replied. "Wait here." She took off at a run.

"What is happening?" Kuno inquired, stepping up next to Shadow.

"Something's ahead. Scarlet's just--" she broke off as the ninja reappeared.

"Hell hounds."

"What?" the other two asked, baffled.

"They're a European myth. Dogs supposedly possessed by a demon. We've got four." Scarlet grinned. "A little tough to fight, but I should be able to distract them. Wait for thirty seconds, then head for the house." She vanished before the others could argue.

"Why does she insist on taking care of this?"

"Because she knows how to and we don't," Shadow replied simply, not taking her eyes off the shapes moving in the distance.

As Scarlet shot through the undergrowth, arcing around to come at the dogs from the side, she pulled a small pouch from her clothes. It took only moments more for her to appear before the animals.

They were huge slavering brutes, well deserving of the name Hell Hound. They turned to glare at her, eyes burning red with supernatural malice. Drops of saliva hung from the jowls trying to escape to the ground. For a moment the courageous ninja was paralysed in fear, but only a moment. She turned suddenly, leaping to a full run.

Immediately the hounds barking and howling shattered the silence, even as they crashed into the shrubs. Scarlet grinned beneath her mask, and continued running. The creatures were fast, and in time they would catch her, but cunning would win this battle.

As the first of the devil dogs made its first bite at her ankle, Scarlet leapt upwards, coming to rest in the strong limbs of a large tree. Beneath her the hounds continued to bay, gathering around the foot of the tree. One leapt upwards at her, but fell short, its claws tearing into the bark of the trunk.

"Scent of the Skunk," Scarlet whispered, and dropped her small pouch.

The pouch struck the ground, popping open. Unseen, a cloud of dust spread out, coating the dogs. Their howls were bitten off as the foul stench of the dust reached their noses. They scattered into the night, yipping like beaten puppies.

*****

Scarlet melted out of the darkness, her arrival bringing little comment.

"We're past the wards," Shadow informed her, without turning. "How are the dogs?"

"They won't be able to smell anything for a week or two." She looked at the small cabin. "So, our targets are waiting inside, hmm?"

"Looks that way."

Scarlet looked past her at Kuno. "You ready for the final attack?"

"Always, fiery one."

Without reply, Scarlet shot forward, her two companions falling in behind her. She made the porch quickly, and crossed it soundlessly, passing the rotted and broken door that hung in its frame.

Inside she skidded to a halt, Shadow and Kuno stopping their run almost on top of her. They had all expected a small hallway with bare wooden floors and rice paper walls. Instead they stood in a richly appointed entryway, easily large then the house. Mahogany panels covered the walls, and a set of stairs wound up to a mezzanine floor. The room was brightly lit by a sparkling chandelier that hung above them, and the carpet beneath their feet was a lush, blood red.

"Another illusion?" Kuno inquired, noting the many fine portraits on the walls.

"No, this is real," Shadow replied cautiously, glancing around. "It looks like they folded space so this manor exists instead of the insides of the cabin."

Scarlet moved forward, her hand probing the space in front and to her sides, seeking walls hidden behind illusion. "So, they got themselves a small Japanese house, clothed it in an illusion of a Victorian manor, and then put one inside it? What kind of magicians do that?"

"Those that like comfort," Kuno replied, "and are wasteful in their power."

"Point," Scarlet allowed grudgingly. "So Shadow, any guesses where we'll find our wizards?"

"The basement. Not only is there a strong concentration of magic down there, but it's also as cliched as everything else in this place."

"In that case..." Scarlet reached over behind her back and Slowly she pulled a long, thin blade from beneath her wrap. The hilt was thin, and held no guard, sacrificing the protection for concealment. The edge gleamed slightly in the light. "Shadow, drop the spell, I'd prefer to see my prey with my own eyes."

Shadow nodded, then muttered quietly. Both Scarlet and Kuno gave small sighs of relief as the magic sight left them. As soon as he was done, Shadow reached behind him to grab his spatula. With a twist the handle slid free of the flat head and he yanked out a blade similar to Scarlet's.

"Both of you use swords?" Kuno inquired.

"Only when dealing with sorcerors," Scarlet replied, her voice serious in its quiet tones. "Only they deserve the touch of our blades. Let's go!"

As he followed behind the pair, Kuno could only wonder if deserving such a thing was to be honored or feared. The battle awaiting below would answer that in short order.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkened Images

Chapter 6

By David Farr

Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko Takahashi and are used here without permission.

Warning: Darkened Images contains themes that are definitely NOT FOR CHILDREN. If you are a child and reading this, sorry, go read something else, I don't want to get in trouble if you have nightmares about this stuff.

*****

Scarlet led the way down the cellar stairs, her feet touching lightly on the wood lightly as she hugged the wall. Three steps up and against the opposite wall came Shadow, his dark aura swirling around his figure, but not the sword he held outstretched. Finally Kuno followed, taking each step with exaggerated care, his katana held before him.

At the bottom of the stairwell was a thick oaken door, barred from within they were sure. Scarlet came to a halt before it and gave it a quick look over. "Shadow, can you remove this?"

"Simply. I doubt they'll even feel me casting the spell, there's so much mana floating around down here."

"Good." Scarlet turned to Kuno. "Look, leave Shadow and I to fight whoever is in there. You just grab Akane and get her to the top of the stairs. No further."

"I will not run from battle."

"I don't want you in the battle because Shadow and I are better at it. Plus we need someone to look after Akane."

"If I am unable to engage our foes, should I not carry the fair damsel clear of the battlefield?" Kuno inquired.

Shadow shook his head. "No. The wards are still active, if you go stumbling out there before we kill these bastards you'll get yourself and Akane killed."

Kuno nodded. "Then I will retrieve Akane Tendo and await your victorious return."

"It's nice to know someone's confidant," Scarlet murmured as she turned back to the door. "Okay Shadow, d--"

The door exploded outwards.

Scarlet and Shadow both brought their weapons up to protect themselves even as a jagged tongue of lightning ripped apart the stairs between him. The bolt struck Kuno, sending him flying back up the stairs. The blast died suddenly, leaving the ninja and sorcerer standing with their ears still ringing in the silence.

It didn't last long.

A bestial female scream filled with searing agony tore through the air. Before either could act the room beyond the doorway was lit again, and immediately more explosions muffled the scream.

"My darling AKANE TENDO!" Kuno shot past the surprised pair, diving into the evil lair.

"Id--" Scarlet started, but was cut off as Kuno was thrown back past them.

Shadow glanced at the still smouldering Kendoist, then at her partner and friend. "Cross and to the sides?"

The ninja nodded. Blurring she shot through the door, running at full speed along the wall. Behind her Shadow dove through, mirroring her action. Time slowed about them as they took in the scene as they ran.

Four men in black hooded cloaks cowered at the far end of room, hidden behind the charred remains. The room had been some kind of magical laboratory, flasks and shattered jars of esoteric ingredients were testimony to that. However those four were not the ninja's main problem.

The screaming girl floated in the centre of the room, hovering over the remains of a heavy metal table like some kind of horrific angel. A crackling field of electricity surrounded her body and the static charge had lifted her hair aloft, splaying about her head in a halo. Even as the pair finished their first quarter circle more tendrils of lightning licked across the room, leaving a trail of smouldering destruction behind them.

Scarlet watched as one of the forks struck the wall behind Shadow. In response his dark aura leapt out and wrapped around the energy. The sorcerer gasped and fell to his knees.

'Too much free mana,' Scarlet realised, 'his spells are running wild!'

She continued her dash, and the girl's face came into view. Attracted by the movement she turned to look at the ninja.

'Akane!'

The once cute face of the youngest Tendo daughter was twisted into a mask of fury and pain. Scarlet locked eyes with the her, and found herself looking deep into the crazed soul of one who was suffering unimaginable pain.

'She's channelling too much mana, it's burning her spirit. What the fuck have they done.'

Another scream of fury emerged from Akane, and a bolt of lightning jagged out at the ninja. Scarlet's blade swung up and parryed the electricity, it's enchantment hungrily consuming the magic.

Both scream and lightning continued, forcing Scarlet to turn her head to shield her eyes. Scarlet took a step forward, forcing her blade into the crackling energy. She felt like she was fighting against a destructive gale. Each step came grudgingly, and required all of her strength.

Step. She could see the wizards or warlocks were now staring at her, their eyes fixed on her every move.

Step. Shadow's aura continued to seethe wildly and it was taking all of his concentration to keep it under control.

Step. Her foot slipped, and only Scarlet's intense training kept her from a disastrous fall.

Step. A still smouldering Kuno fell against the door frame, his eyes fixing on Akane.

Step. Every muscle screamed in agony as the ninja pushed on.

Step. Scarlet was halfway to the lightning throwing female. Some intellectual part of her mind wondered about the paradox of half-distances.

Step. Kuno started towards Akane, only to be blasted out of the room again. Scarlet briefly wondered what the Tendo girl had against him.

Step. Akane was just out of arm's reach.

Step. Scarlet vanished.

The stream of energy smashed through the empty space and burrowed into the stone wall beyond only to gutter out moments later. Akane's scream died on her lips, leaving the room in silence.

Moments passed and Akane seemed to hang in mid-air, Scarlet's black clad form now apparent just above her. The long silver blade the ninja carried extended up from Akane, its butt hard against the back of her neck. The pause ended, and Akane fell forward, only to be swept up by the ninja.

"Kuno! Get in here!" Scarlet snapped.

The Kendoist emerged from the doorway again, smoking rising about him like a veil. "That did not hurt." He hurried over to the ninja. "What have you done to her?"

"I knocked her out." She handed the unconscious girl to him. "It was the only way to stop her Raiden impression. Look after her, she needs serious help."

Knuo nodded. "Do not fear," Akane suddenly sparked, sending a charge through Kuno, "I will protect," another charge shot through the Kendoist, "the fair Akane," bzzt, "Tendo, even if," bzzt, "it costs me," bzzt, "my life." So saying he turned and, still receiving shocks from Akane, strode towards the door.

Shadow joined Scarlet watching as the now afro bearing samurai left. "He's tougher, and crazier, than I thought."

Scarlet snorted an acknowledgement. "You okay now?"

"Fine, mana's down now she's out."

"Good." With a decisive nod Scarlet spun to face the warlocks.

The quartet, although dressed in the same all-encompassing black cloak, were varied. One was rotund, looking more like a giant black beachball than a minion of evil, but the largest of the lot in height. The next tallest appeared lanky, to such a degree that if the hood was removed, it looked like the robes would simply slide down his frame. The third, more appropriately a witch, had added a few ties to her robe, revealing her curves. The last, and smallest, was currently leading a tiptoeing escape towards the door.

"You left, me right," Scarlet murmured before raising her voice. "Hold, corrupt ones." The four froze, knowing they were caught. "In this place you have warped nature with your foul arts, eternally staining your souls. We, the guardians of Reality's Mirror, must, for the sake of all who have lived, all who do live and all who will live, deny you your absolute right, and enforce the final judgement!"

The small warlock spun, eldritch fire leaping from his hands. Moments later his two larger brothers launched their own attacks. Shadow and Scarlet blurred out of the way. They crossed the distance to the quartet in a flash and shot past, their blades cutting cloth, skin and bone as easily as air.

Behind them the robes collapsed into piles on the ground.

"It is done," Scarlet intoned. "They will never again distort the image."

A loud groan echoed through the room, followed by the sound of timber breaking. The pair straightened, sliding the two blades into the respective hiding places. Scarlet glanced about, concerned, while Shadow simply concentrated.

"Damn!" the sorcerer swore. "The dimension spell is collapsing."

"And that means?"

"The Victorian mansion will soon occupy the same volume of space as the Japanese hut!"

Scarlet didn't need more explanation, but instead leapt to a run. With Shadow on her feet she reached the stairs. "KUNO! GET OUT!"

As they ran up the stairs two at a time, Scarlet could see the walls starting to close in. They were squeezing in threatening to crush the life from those caught inside.

Skidding slightly, Scarlet cornered at the top of the stairs. She dodged sideways as a section of the wall shattered under the strain of the rapid constriction.

Floorboards buckled and exploded upwards, forcing her to weave as she ran for the rapidly shrinking doorway. Kuno was through it already, Akane in his arms.

Behind Scarlet, Shadow leapt over newly created holes in the floor. A ringing of crystals striking warned him to dive, and the chandelier shattered behind him. He rolled onto the ground and stumbled back to his feet on the unsteady floor.

Scarlet dove through the door, spinning as she did, to see her friend still inside and stumbling. The sorcerer moved fast, but the doorway was almost gone, filled with the wood inside the house. As the last space vanished Shadow emerged from the doorway, and crashed down on top the ninja.

The two lay there for a few moments, Scarlet acutely aware that she was a woman and, despite appearances, so was Shadow. She stared into the darkness that covered the others face, and wondered what she would find there if it wasn't.

"Would someone like to explain what just happened?" Kuno inquired.

Shadow raised himself off his ninja friend and looked at the Kendoist. "It's very simply. They used a spell to pack more than was possible into the house. Now the spell isn't there anymore, everything was squashed down so that is fit inside the Japanese house." He eyed the building carefully. It looked like it was bursting at the seams.

"The illusion is gone too, I note," Kuno commented.

"Yep, and the wards."

"Then our deal is ended. I bid you farewell." Kuno turned and started away, taking Akane with him.

Scarlet blurred into existence in front of him. "You are not taking her."

"And why should I not? I will not trust one such as you with my goddess of beauty."

"When last she was awake your goddess was doing a really great job of temping for Zeus!" Scarlet shot back. "You cannot handle her. We can."

"You struck her!"

"I did what I had to!" Scarlet snapped back. "Akane is too dangerous to leave by herself. Those bastards tied a distortion to her and now magic is running wild through her body! If the mana doesn't fry her, then she's going to kill someone the first time she gets angry."

Kuno paused, and stared at the ninja. "You are serious."

"Very." Scarlet replied quietly.

Kuno held the girl out to the ninja. "Return her to her family."

"I will."

*****

"...we parted ways there and came straight here," Scarlet replied. She was sitting in the Shard's office, giving a full detail of the nights activity. Her voice was tired and she pretty much lay within the arms of the chair.

Shadow, standing not far away nodded, wearily. "Yeah, Kuno-baby tried to follow us, but he was easy to lose."

Nodoka and the Shard both shared a glance, and then turned to look at the corner where Rose was caring for Akane. The green clad woman had administered a heavy sedative to keep Akane in a deep sleep, and was fitting a tight chain necklace. The ends of the chain met on a heart shaped pendant the hung against her throat. A dark crystal was set into the pendant, and seemed to draw in the light.

"There," announced Rose, rising from the slumbering Tendo. "That won't come off until she can go two days or more without her mana flaring." She turned to the others. "She might still give off charges, but they won't be life threatening."

The Shard nodded. "It will have to do for now." He sighed deeply. "If we can train her, she could be useful."

"But..." Nodoka prompted.

"But... I don't have the resources. If we don't find someone, she may have to face judgement."

"No!" Scarlet announced, leaping to her feet.

"Woah!" Shadow cried. "She's done nothing to require soul death!"

"Calm down, both of you." The Shard snapped. "I didn't mean the Final Judgement. I simply meant we may have to hurry her passage into her next life."

"Not an option," Scarlet hissed. "I promised I would return her, and I will."

"Then will you train her?" The Shard inquired.

Scarlet gave a quick nod. "If that's what it takes."

"I'll help too," Shadow chimed in.

"Good, that's taken care of." He looked around at them. "Tell me Scarlet, what were your impressions of the four warlocks."

Scarlet dropped back into her seat. "They were fools playing with powers beyond their understanding. What I want to know is who set them up." She paused. "You just manipulated me into training Akane."

"I did," the Shard acknowledged, "and exactly. Those four did not discover their powers, we would have known long before now if they had. It bothers me that someone or something may be giving out gifts like that so randomly."

"Could it be a spin off from the trouble in Juuban?" Rose inquired.

"Possibly, but I hope not." The Shard placed a hand on his head, as if feeling for a headache. "The odd out of place distortion from there does enough damage, if we have to start containing serious strikes, we may be in for another shattering."

Everyone in stood in silence for a while, digesting the news.

"We can hope not," Nodoka whispered. "There is no proof of the connection, and I feel that believing there is one is premature."

"I'll trust your intuition, then," the Shard stated, "but I'm going to request some information from Juuban anyway, to see if there are any parallels."

"It might be worse if this is unconnected," Scarlet pointed out. "It means we have another group out there purposefully causing trouble."

The Shard sighed deeply. "I was hoping no one would point that out." He stood, and straightened her shirt. "Okay then, Shadow, Rose, you two are out of Guard duty from now on. I want you both training as hard as you can." He turned on Ranma. "Help them when you can, but don't let your training of Akane falter, she will make a handy addition to your team."

Scarlet cocked her head to one side. "My team?"

"Yes, since you seem so capable at sniffing out trouble, I making you my head of ops. That means you don't have to worry about checking stuff through me like you did before." He smiled. "Do report in though." The Shard turned to Nodoka. "Your help I could use here."

"Of course, my child and I will aid you," inside her hood she smiled slyly, "but you must realise the girls take precedence."

The Shard's face tightened in uncharacteristic seriousness. "If you say so. Just don't risk everything for them."

"Would I do that?"

*****

He was an artist. A very unusual artist, perhaps unique in the medium of his expression. He had, you see, taken two very different forms of art and combined them. Most would say they were incompatible, but he simply scoffed at the idea, stating that all it took was imagination, empathy and patience.

His canvas lay stretched across the stone slab before him. Few artists would work like this, preferring to be able to reach all points of the surface at the same time. But, this artist had realised, that was impossible, no matter how you hung the canvas, thanks to its two-sided nature.

He picked up the needle from the steaming pool next to the canvas and touched the point to the canvas and quick shove broke the surface. Quickly he reached out with his other hand and dabbed a bit of ink on the wound. This he continued, point by point, mark by mark, following his plan, until another line lay across the canvas' back.

"Thank you," he murmured, "for waiting until I finished."

A figure melted out of the shadows behind him. It was a woman, wrapped in tight deep red cloth. "I am perfectly aware of what an accident with that ink could do, and I do not wish to face your wrath, master."

"You came to report something?"

"The three that had Akane Tendo have destroyed themselves."

The Artist turned and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"Apparently their house decided it was too big for itself and collapsed," the kunoichi replied emotionlessly. "I felt their power die and went to investigate, found that hut of theirs nothing but a block of wood and metal."

"I expected them to die like that," the artist replied. "But we have the data on their experiments, so nothing is lost."

"Yes." The woman looked at the canvas. "How do you keep them from screaming? Anaesthesia?"

"Shiatsu paralysis."

"A double bind then. That increases the awareness, as I understand it."

The artist smiled. "Makes the pain that much more exquisite." He reached down and touched a spot on the girl's back, and sat back to listen to the music of her screams.

*****

They were been on a picnic, all of them. It was a hill they went to often to get out of the city, overlooking a sparkling lake and forest valley. A single large oak provided shelter for his family, protecting them from the sun.

Kasumi was helping her mother lay out the blanket and the many dishes the pair had made. At nine she was showing the makings of the perfect Japanese housewife. Respecting, helpful; some lucky man would be delighted to arrive home to her smile.

Sitting against the trunk of the tree, Nabiki had her nose buried in a book. She had a strange notion that someday she would be a great business woman. It was one of her childish proclamations that she would end up owning the world. But with the focus she was putting into it, she just might someday.

But it was little Akane, running around, punching at butterflies, who was the apple of her father's eye. With the elder two sisters no longer showing an interest in the family's marital arts, it was falling to Akane to continue the school. Thankfully not only did she have a natural aptitude, but enjoyed it too.

"Tendo-san!" a girl's voice cried.

Soun looked up, wondering why one of his daughters was calling to him, and so formally too. Instead he came face to face his a cute face framed by flowing red hair.

"Wake up, Tendo-san!" Ranko cried, shaking him lightly.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he groaned. His head felt like it was full of cotton wool.

Ranko pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed watching him. Her smiling face was shining brightly, and Soun wondered what it was that had the cute girl so happy. He sat up, about to ask, but his words were stolen when the room started to spin. 'Maybe drinking all night with Saotome wasn't such a good idea.'

"Tendo-san, you have to come see!" The red-head snatched his had and dragged him out of bed. Soun was glad she turned away as she did.

"Ranko, please, let me pull something on first."

"Oh, right." Ranko gigggled without turning around. "I'll wait for you in the living room!" She skipped out the door, closing it behind her.

The Child's enthusiasm spurred into action. Ignoring the wooziness, he moved to his closet, fetching one of his many brown gi from inside. Throwing it on he strode out of the room and down the corridor.

"Now what is it that has you so excited, Ranko?" Soun inquired as he turning into the living room.

Ranko had joined Nodoka kneeling on the far side of the Table, although neither were at the table, something else was between them and it. Whatever it was held Nodoka's loving gaze.

Nodoka lifted her eyes and smiled quietly at him. "Ah, Soun, I think you should come here."

Puzzled, Soun started across the room. As he passed along the table the slumbering form hidden behind it. The sight stole his breath and his mind went blank. One of his feet hooked behind the other and he stumbled forward, slamming to his knees beside the sleeping girl's head. "A-Akane!"

The sudden noise so close to her ear awoke the youngest Tendo daughter, and he eyes flipped open. Unnoticed, Ranko quietly sighed when she say them fix on her father's face hovering above her, recognition, and love, registering there. "Daddy?"

"My darling Akane, at last you're back," Soun weeped.

Akane sat up quickly, turning, and threw her arms around him. "DADDY!"


End file.
